


Find Out What I'm Feeling/我所渴求的

by Hinnas



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Political Campaigns
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnas/pseuds/Hinnas
Summary: 马吕斯的女朋友珂赛特写了一篇关于安灼拉参选议员的文章（还有他试着建立新政党的壮举），不过她好像搞错了格朗泰尔的身份，把格朗泰尔写成了安灼拉的男朋友。面对媒体的狂风暴雨，安灼拉不得不和格朗泰尔开始假装约会。他不太确定格朗泰尔为什么同意了这个糟糕的主意，但他会搞明白的。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 23





	Find Out What I'm Feeling/我所渴求的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Find Out What I'm Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/763800) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 

这事儿全怪马吕斯，至少在安灼拉心里，这事儿全都怪马吕斯把他新交上的女朋友带来旁听他们的某次竞选准备会。

马吕斯有很多优点——他是一个法学生；也是一个有钱家庭的继承人，恰好他的家人也十分乐意赞助儿子对政治的热情；他还是个颇有名望的社区成员，充满热情地为他们游说选民；更幸运的是，他是个法律顾问，偶尔为没钱请律师的他们提供法律服务——但要安灼拉说，他最明显的缺点就是不会介绍他的朋友。这是为什么当他把珂赛特带到“人民之友“的聚会里的时候，他的介绍简直等于什么都没说：“珂赛特，这是Les Amis；大家，这是珂赛特。“

珂赛特是个颇有想法的年轻记者，在每日公报上班，正在努力争取晋升。她加入聚会的那晚，他们正聚在公白飞家餐厅楼上一间空公寓里，举行着“人民之友”定期的座谈。马吕斯带着她走进公寓，安灼拉暂时将注意力从某个非营利组织询问他关于农业政策的电话中转移出来，冲她挥手示意，并挑了挑眉毛看着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔正心不在焉地涂着一幅以杀虫剂为主题的政治讽刺漫画，当然，如果他没非得把上面的插画内容改成安灼拉生气的脸的话，这幅漫画简直无可挑剔。他听见若李被推出去向珂赛特解释，为什么他们对外被称为“人民之友”，对内则自称“ABC的朋友们”（Les Amis de l’ABC）。

出乎大家的意料，珂赛特很漂亮，就像马吕斯努力描述的那样漂亮。安灼拉终于设法摆脱了不屈不挠的电话咨询，和她握了握手，发现自己比想象中更喜欢她。“我想我会写一篇关于你们的文章，你们的目标，你们的聚会大概是什么样子的。我知道你们并没有获得足够的关注，尤其是全国范围内的，”她说，“我们是个小报社，也许帮不上什么，但宣传总归不是一件坏事儿。”

“别写得像我们付钱了，写出点什么，让别人觉得你也希望我们胜选。”古费拉克在房间的另一头冲他们喊道，一边对着笔记本电脑检查选民数额一边插进他们的对话里。

“新闻是有良心的。”她毫无停顿地回击，脸上露出一抹坏笑。

格朗泰尔听到这句话，抬起头给了她一个灿烂的笑容。他已经把会议下发的简报背面完全涂满了杂乱的插画，显然不肯放过这点白纸：“我喜欢你。过来，陪我坐会儿。马吕斯只有在谈论政治的时候才能不把你挂在嘴边，所以不幸的是，除非有人说了点什么让他重新开始念叨你的魅力，至少接下来的一个小时你恐怕要把他献给政治了。我是格朗泰尔，也可以叫我R，如果你要加入我们一起说法语的双关笑话的话。”

“让她做个采访，你行的吧？”安灼拉问道，发现这是个好机会同时给他们俩人安排一点事儿做。格朗泰尔不会闲着，珂赛特也能有个人尽情盘问，而他可以借此机会主持会议，获得他想要的信息。在某种程度上，他挺担心格朗泰尔会跟珂赛特说些不该说的话，不过，尽管他一直对他们的政见持怀疑论调，他还是挺懂得怎么讨人喜欢，至少在他需要魅力的时候。而且，自从他抵达总部以来，这两个小时里安灼拉没看到他碰酒杯——大概够安全了吧。如果她真是那种会在听完格朗泰尔批评他们对理想主义的骄傲后就在报纸上侮辱诽谤他们的人，马吕斯不会把她带来的。

“知无不言，言无不尽。”格朗泰尔冲他挤了挤眼睛，飞了一吻。安灼拉翻了个白眼，聚集起剩下的人开会。

会议一切顺利，有珂赛特在身边，他们都拿出了最佳状态。除了爱潘妮，她紧抿着嘴唇，拒绝直视马吕斯，但尽最大努力保持冷静。公白飞提到了几个提出支持他们的人：一个怀俄明州人给他打电话，想要给他投票；一个南加州的女士想要获得更多的信息。他们还讨论了广告和宣传，还有终于决定上升到州际层面的茶党运动，以及剩下他们必须处理的几百件琐事。

每次安灼拉想着要看看珂赛特对他们的会议作何感想的时候，她和格朗泰尔总在窃窃私语。她的笔轻轻点着笔记本的封面，眉头紧蹙。格朗泰尔几乎没怎么做手势。考虑到他平时几乎就是在用手说话，他肯定在努力控制自己的举止。

会议结束后，他们坐在一起，聊天，吃东西——弗以伊负责管这周的饮食，所以他们现在吃的是本地超市里的贝果配芝士。安灼拉注意到格朗泰尔还在和珂赛特聊天，但他决定让他们继续聊下去，并坐在了爱潘妮身边，和她聊起关于选举的一些细节。过了一会儿，她看起来没这么紧张了。

没过多久，或者说，就在他结束和爱潘妮的谈话，准备和巴阿雷聊聊一部新电影的时候，珂赛特向他走了过来。他正准备找热安问问到底发生了什么，毕竟，如果马吕斯的女朋友和他最好的朋友之一合不来，这将带来无穷无尽的麻烦。“我准备走了，我得回办公室，”珂赛特说，“以及，我得好好构思怎么写你们的稿子。谢谢你允许我旁听你们的会议。”

“我的荣幸。还有什么我可以帮到你的吗？“

“几乎没有。我可能会引用一些你说的话，不过在发表之前会给你打电话确认一下——我从格朗泰尔那儿听到了不说你的名言警句，不得不说，有他在身边，你很幸运。但我还是觉得直接问你比较好，”她笑起来的时候露出了两个酒窝，他想询问她说起格朗泰尔是什么意思之前，但她没给他这个机会，“真的很感谢你，祝你好运。文章发表了我会告诉你的。”

“麻烦你了。如果你不太方便的话，就让马吕斯告诉我。”

“好的。”她和他握了握手，转身离开房间去找马吕斯。后者正在和古费拉克聊天。古费拉克对她说了些什么，她大笑起来，允许他亲吻她的两颊。

安灼拉又接了个电话，剩下所有人意识到是时候散会了，要么继续回永远回不完的邮件和信件，要么回去过自己的生活。尽管他们在尝试着建立一个党派，但选举不可能是他们唯一的日程安排，他们还有自己的工作要做。

格朗泰尔走得很晚，搞定了最后几个信封。安灼拉在他出门前叫住了他：“珂赛特对我们说的内容感兴趣吗？”

“你是不是想问我，我有没有搞砸？”格朗泰尔微笑着。这是他在准备戏弄人时候惯常的笑容。

“我只是想知道你都和她说了什么。”安灼拉顿了顿，“她说从你这里收获颇丰。仅此而已。”

“别担心，阿波罗，我跟她说的每句话，我保证我都告诉过你了。”

在安灼拉来得及告诉他这听起来一点也不鼓舞人心之前，格朗泰尔已经离开了房间，从怀里掏出手机给不知道是谁发短信，嘴里哼着他没听过的歌。

\--  
四天后，安灼拉醒来的时候收到了一条格朗泰尔发给他的短信：“我发誓这不是我的错。”

安灼拉立刻回信问他发生了什么，但格朗泰尔没回复。安灼拉爬起来检查自己的邮箱。一夜过后，他的邮箱已经赛得满满当当的。最前面的是一封来自马吕斯的邮件，他点开这封邮件，最上头一行字写着“别吓晕过去，我已经跟热安通过电话，在考虑怎么解决问题。”邮件里还有一篇每日公报文章的链接。他点开了链接：文章开头和他预期的一模一样。珂赛特是个出色的作者，阅读她的文章可谓是赏心悦目。不仅如此，她还是一个出色的记者。她描述了一群渴望建立政党的大学生，她形容他们的努力对于自由派而言意义重大，正如茶党运动对于保守派一般。在安灼拉看来，毫无疑问这个比喻十分激进。她写了他们提出的政策、他们的愿景、安灼拉的计划。这些绝对使所有国内所有关心政治的人对他们更感兴趣。

她格外侧重对他的描写，因为今年他是他们在缅因州唯一的候选人（明年他希望能说服古费拉克参与选举，过几年说不定他会试着和爱潘妮聊聊这个话题，尽管到时候他可能更希望她投身全国性的政治活动中）。在她电话确认一些直接引用文段的时候，他们聊了聊他的人生规划，因此，她还写了不少关于他建立多党派政治的理想，对全民平等的追求。在任何一个领域看来，他的政治追求都是绝对的激进主义。她写道，他将一生献给他的政治追求，决意采取任何他能做到的手段以实现梦想。

她甚至写了不少保守党对他们的反对。保守党叫他们社会主义者（在某次他们的集会上，一个红脸男人专程赶过来骂他们， 而公白飞若有所思地发表了自己的看法：“还是不够激进啊！”）、乳臭未干的小毛头、美国的敌人。安灼拉觉得很难反驳这一点——这是真的，他的政治理想听起来是有点蠢，但那毕竟是理想不是吗？

马吕斯和格朗泰尔说的“问题”在文章的结尾，珂赛特如此写道：“尽管保守党们或者自由民主党们称人民之友为不切实际的理想主义者，宣称他们的目标注定不可能实现，但仍然有其他人为他们辩驳——格朗泰尔，安灼拉的伴侣（partner）。当被问道为何一个自称愤世嫉俗的怀疑主义者为何参与这个党派的筹建中时，格朗泰尔环顾着在会后仍在会议室里激烈交流的同伴们：‘比起被证明是对的，我宁可自己是错的——如果有一个人可以改变世界，我觉得那只能是安灼拉。如果安灼拉决意实现他对世界的承诺，我能做的就是给他一个机会。’”

安灼拉把最后一段反复看了三遍，才终于确信他搞懂问题所在之处。最开始的两次，他只看进去了格朗泰尔说的话。格朗泰尔从来没对他说过这些，他只是对人民之友发出嘲笑。即使安灼拉忍不住质问他为何还跟着他们一起开会，是否只是为了亲眼目睹他们败选，格朗泰尔也从未正面回答过这个问题。第三遍的时候，他终于看到了“伴侣”这两个字，意识到珂赛特暗示的内容。她称呼其他人为他的“朋友”或者“同事”，但称呼格朗泰尔为他的“伴侣”。只有一个可能——这是“男朋友”的某种新闻外交辞令。

安灼拉的电话响了起来，他甚至不用看手机屏幕就能猜到肯定是公白飞。只有公白飞每次都能掐着点打电话。“为什么珂赛特会觉得我和格朗泰尔在约会？”他接起电话抱怨道，“我们是不是该跟报纸提一下让他们做个更正？民众什么反应？”

公白飞叹了一口气：“我们还没跟报社谈。我二十分钟前才知道这件事儿，报纸已经印出去了，文章昨天就挂在网上了。即使公报发布更正，我也不确定有多少人会看。昨天晚上这篇文章就火遍了博客圈，你在汤不热上的词条现在热得不行，无数人在议论这件事儿。我觉得他们中大部分人根本不会看报纸的更正。”

“到底为什么人们会在乎这种事儿？我是竞选州议员，不是竞选总统。我们要起草一份正式声明吗？”

他期待着公白飞毫不犹豫地回答“好的”。毕竟安灼拉没有和格朗泰尔约会，现在没有，以前也没有。如果他被问到性取向，他倒是挺乐意出柜的，但他不能让格朗泰尔被卷进来。但公白飞没有回答，他停顿了一下，清了清嗓子：“今天早上起床的时候，我收到了不下3封邮件，来自几个LGBT平权群体和某位市民。显然，他们不是偶然约好了一起在今天早上给我们捐一大笔款的。某位私人捐助者很直白地在邮件里说道，他考虑了很久要不要给我们捐款。昨天晚上，他发现你有一个男朋友，你的男朋友还特别在乎你，相信你，他立刻决定要把他的钱给你。”公白飞再度停顿了一下，等着安灼拉回答，而这可能是善于演讲的安灼拉有生之年的第一次不知道如何回答，“他会尽一切可能帮助我们。”公白飞补充了一句，听起来满含歉意。

“你想让我做什么？和格朗泰尔约会，从而博人眼球吗？或者从而拿到赞助？这听起来像是——”

“某些保守党候选人会干的事情，我知道，但听着，”安灼拉深吸了一口气，思考着谋杀珂赛特是否会直接导致他的败选，“我们可以直接硬上，我们可以发表一份强硬的声明，声明尽管你是个双性恋，但你和R没在一起。没错，这在当下倒是当务之急，但有些人会质疑你只是不敢承担出柜的风险，再怎么说，双性恋听起来比起有个男朋友更加安全。“

“我不会为了选票撒谎，公白飞，这是骗选。”

“所以我们不撒谎。我们发表一封声明，证明你是个双性恋，但我们不提你和格朗泰尔的关系。我们让人们自己联想。”

安灼拉深深吸着气，拼命回忆若李带他去上过几次的瑜伽课：“然后呢？假装一切都没发生？”

“你看，让你当选的重中之重是让别人觉得你也是一个活生生的人。你令人生畏，除了政治外别无所求，你还很激进，大部分人觉得自己根本跟不上你的标准。”公白飞一般不这么尖锐，安灼拉咬着舌尖，知道公白飞说的是对的，知道这是他身边所有人在为十一月选举默默忍受的事情，“但如果你在跟格朗泰尔约会，这说明你也是个普通人。人们总是喜欢结了婚的政治家，这是事实。如果你真的在和格朗泰尔约会……”

公白飞选择在在这一刻慢慢降低音调，让安灼拉自己补足接下来说的话：“这说明我可以做到尊重和我政见不同的人，可以和他们友好相处，甚至可以接受没达到我的标准的人。”该死，整个计划听起来毫无逻辑地让人信服，他只好试着从另个一角度反驳，“有人问过格朗泰尔的意见了吗？他怎么想？”

公白飞的回答听起来有点失望：“拜托，安灼拉，你真的觉得格朗泰尔会拒绝你吗？”安灼拉没来得及问他这是什么意思，公白飞已经自顾自说下去了，“一个小时后在总部开紧急会议，我会和古费拉克聊聊怎么写声明的，然后我们可以坐在一起聊聊是否还需要报纸更正他们的用词。”

他挂断了电话，留下安灼拉一个人穿着睡衣坐在电脑前，思考着他的人生是怎么一路脱轨到这般地步。

\-----

古费拉克在会议上提出这个假约会计划的时候，格朗泰尔简直笑得停不起来。到最后，他的笑声已经有点歇斯底里了。他紧紧抓着咖啡杯，如此用力但一点也不稳，咖啡从杯子里泼了出来（然而咖啡杯肯定没装满）。他甩着手上的咖啡：“你不可能是认真的。”

爱潘妮开口的时候充满歉意：“事实上，这个计划还挺合理的。”桌旁剩下的人一起点头同意，尽管有些人好像不太情愿——安灼拉就没法同意。他没法跟着大家一起点头，说不出话，或者做任何事情。真的，他只能强迫自己盯着桌子，思考着到底这么做值不值得。“这不是什么坦率的战术，但R，你要承认这听起来……”

格朗泰尔脸上的笑容逐渐消失，最后，他的眼神紧紧嵌在安灼拉脸上：“你是认真的。你想要我做什么？该死的，像朱莉亚·罗伯茨[朱莉亚·罗伯茨在《风月俏佳人》中饰演一位美貌的妓女，她出演的角色和李察·基尔出演的企业家假戏真做，最后相爱。中间有一段，李察·基尔发现自己爱上了朱莉亚，碍于情面只能用钱留下她，朱莉亚以为李察·基尔只是个花花公子，两个人闹了好大一段误会。]那样？”

“我们太穷了，付不起钱。”巴阿雷回答道，“不过如果你不愿意的话，我们可以要求报纸出个更正，然后再发表一份声明。”

公白飞正对着电脑整理他们可能的应对措施和要起草的声明。听到这句话，他从电脑上抬起了头，插进他们的对话：“今天早上开始起，我们所有的数字都在往上涨，当然也有不少负面评论，但选择支持我们的人越来越多。今早安灼拉甚至上了一小会儿推特的全国热搜。你俩都可以拒绝这件事儿，但这是我们胜选最好的机会。”

“我想我们应该给他俩一点个人空间，”热安的视线在安灼拉和格朗泰尔之间逡巡，“说到底，这是他俩的人生。”

“我太高兴了，听起来你们要把我卖掉，把我嫁出去就能换几头牛似的。”格朗泰尔又喝了一大口咖啡，安灼拉发现他更用力地抓着他的杯子，“阿波罗？想聊聊我们的政治联姻吗？”

安灼拉强迫自己站起来。今天大部分的事情完全没按照他的想法在运行，但他知道对于格朗泰尔而言今天一样难熬，毕竟，他也没预料到自己说的话会被媒体误读。“厨房？剩下的人麻烦尽可能想想我们还有没有别的什么结局方案，我们一会儿开会讨论接下来怎么办。”

格朗泰尔抓着咖啡杯跟着他走进厨房，但在半途就喝完了所有的咖啡。安灼拉知道他为什么这么做——一进厨房，格朗泰尔立刻走向橱柜，在里面翻找出一瓶液体装满他已经喝空的咖啡杯。从瓶子里倒出来的东西比起酒精，闻起来更像清洁剂。他转过身，对着安灼拉翻了翻眼睛：“别怪我，这个话题需要酒精。”

“我知道你没理由要接受这件事儿。”安灼拉试着把他自从作到会议室开始以来所有的想法总结起来，“我向你保证：你不需要做任何你不想做的事情，或者为那篇文章做任何补偿。不过如果这能让我胜选，我会这么做的。”

“真高兴知道我是你殉难之路上必不可少的一劫。”格朗泰尔向他举杯，啜饮了一口杯子里面的液体，在吞咽的时候做了个鬼脸，“你不希望人们仅仅只是因为你崇高的道德而不是你的绯闻为你投票吗？这事儿听起来可不像你的风格。“

“你刚刚已经听到公白飞的解释了。我们不用承认任何事情，只是不否认，你说的话在过去十二个小时里带来的热度超过了之前我们所有获得的关注。我不能说我喜欢事情这么发展，但我会去做所有我必须要做的事情。我的理解是，我们只需要偶尔一起出现在公众面前就可以了。私底下，你可以和任何你想约会的人约会，没关系的。”

格朗泰尔重新倒满了他手里还没喝空的杯子：“你对我私人生活的理解好像有什么问题。约会算什么？我工作，喝酒，听你勾画未来理想社会的蓝图。即使我成了你未来的男朋友，我估计也就会做这些了。”

安灼拉知道他不该瞪着格朗泰尔，但他控制不住自己这么做：“你是认真的？你不必同意！我几乎就没同意这计划，而我比起你好歹还更有理由一点——尽管这绝不是我对选举和我的人生的构想。”

“你真是太擅长说服人了。看，我同意了。好吧，在选举日之前[每年美国的十一月]，在你不需要我之前，我会假装我是你那极为支持你参选的男朋友。你不是老责怪我对我们的事业不够投入吗？”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，“我当然有理由这么做，但我不觉得你关心。你只需要知道，这对你竞选有好处，这就够了。”

不知为何，格朗泰尔的话比公白飞的提议更有冲击力，安灼拉觉得自己的立场更加脆弱不堪：“我没这么不近人情，我当然关心你的理由。”

“但我不想告诉你。”他给了安灼拉一个眼神。自从进到厨房里，他就一直在持续不断的喝酒，看起来还有点宿醉，但他的眼神很清醒，比安灼拉想象得更加尖锐，“我觉得我也有必要问问你想不想这么干。你看起来都快气得冒烟了。”

“这个计划听起来很合理，而且我们随时可以叫停。分手是一件很正常的事情。”

“这是同意了？”

安灼拉点了点头，对着格朗泰尔伸出手，觉得有必要让这个约定显得更正式一点：“是的，这是同意。”格朗泰尔给了他一个眼神，显然觉得握手荒谬绝伦，但还是和他握了握手，同时又喝了一口酒，仰头喝干杯子里剩下的液体。安灼拉试着说点什么结束对话。“谢谢。”最后，他说道，意味着对话的结束也意味着他们一段新关系的开始，“不仅是同意这个计划，还有你对珂赛特说的话。我会尽我最大努力的。”

“你总是在尽最大努力。现在，如果你允许的话，我就失陪了。显然你还想和你的竞选团队多聊聊，而我，作为你的伴侣，要去买几条合体温柔的裙装。”

说完这句话的时候他已经走出了厨房，把杯子放在柜台上，和隔壁房间里的人们说了几句话。然后，总部的门甩上了。格朗泰尔离开了。

安灼拉深吸了一口气，走出厨房，开始正式考虑他要发表的声明。

\----  
在正式声明前，他们缓了几天。就在这几天里，安灼拉见的记者和全国性组织比他宣布参选的这几个月以来的还多，而他不太确定自己对此到底是否乐见其成。公白飞和爱潘妮持续不断地向他汇报媒体的回应和报道，随着流言肆意传播，各项竞选的指数越来越高。他们不断接到全国各地的电话——人们想要为他们提供志愿服务，潜在的候选人希望在他们的平台上为当地办事处发起一场后期竞选。在俄勒冈州，甚至有人谈论说要以人民之友的身份竞选联邦众议院议员，尽管这个时候宣布参选对于选举季而言已经又些太晚了。

格朗泰尔照常参会，要么画着他的素描，要么拼命喝酒，要么坐立不安。这都是他常用的状态。但他在躲着安灼拉。安灼拉发现这一点的时候，第一反应是，他居然会注意到格朗泰尔躲着自己。他一般从不注意这些事情。一般情况下，在他发表演说的时候，格朗泰尔总会跳进来发表些尖酸刻薄的反驳。现在，格朗泰尔的沉默让安灼拉无所适从，没有他反驳自己说的每一句话，安灼拉有点迷茫。其他人也注意到这点了。在谈话中断的沉默中，他们互相交换着眼神。

安灼拉决定事不过三。头两次会议他没有对此发表任何看法，第三次会议他们会讨论最近的一次面见会，他要在上面发表一段演讲。他准备好给格朗泰尔一个拒绝的机会了。不过，当他走近会议室的时候，珂赛特正坐在桌边，和马吕斯一起，笔记本放在手边，从和若李的谈话中转头给了他一个明亮的笑容。他们一致决定珂赛特最好不知道真相，尽管安灼拉觉得马吕斯根本不可能对珂赛特保密。

安灼拉还没来得及给屋子里剩下的人打招呼，格朗泰尔已经不知道从哪里突然出现在他身旁， 一手搭在他肩膀上，对着他耳语：“一切都还好吗？”安灼拉转过身，发现自己对格朗泰尔靠得这么近有点惊讶，他们的鼻子都快贴到一起了。“我都好。”他屏息回答道。

大概有几秒钟，安灼拉担心格朗泰尔会把这句话当成随便找个勒死他的理由，毕竟再怎么说，是他把格朗泰尔扯进这些破事里，而格朗泰尔要想报复他的话也再正常不过。但格朗泰尔只是轻轻用自己的额头抵着安灼拉的额头，停顿了一下，然后站直身体：“珂赛特说，她的第一批文章反响很好，公报希望她能定期继续对我们的专访。我还以为只有全国性的竞选才有此殊荣，不过看来你总是能做到不可能。”

“我没办法每次都来。”珂赛特说道，安灼拉吓了一跳，转身看着他。格朗泰尔撞了撞安灼拉的胳膊，坐进了平时他惯用的座位里。他面前已经摆着一张满是涂鸦的白纸，旁边还有一支笔。珂赛特继续说道：“我会尽可能参加你们的聚会的，如果你允许的话。”

这说明他和格朗泰尔现在还得在定期聚会上假装是情侣，或者至少不明显表露出他们其实不是的迹象。但他没法拒绝珂赛特。他对上马吕斯的眼神，马吕斯坐在珂赛特身后，眼睛里写满了歉意，但又似乎很希望安灼拉能同意他的女朋友陪他一起参加聚会。安灼拉叹了一口气：“行。但我们会想办法对该保密的内容保密的。”

“当然。”

“现在我们可以开始开会了吧？”仅此一次，他是所有人里面最后一个抵达会场的——他在半路上接到了母亲打来的电话，通篇全是语气温和地对他居然隐瞒自己已经有了一位男朋友的责备，并一如既往地忽视了他的政治生涯。“明天的活动是我们自珂赛特的文章刊登以来第一次公开露面，我想我们可以预期会有更多人前来参加。我们和活动中心确认过了吗？”

爱潘妮点头，汇报起后勤的准备工作。安灼拉趁此机会找了个位置坐下。尽管还有不少空位，他刻意选了一张紧邻着格朗泰尔的空椅子。格朗泰尔迅速地瞟了他一眼，随后重新埋首回手头的涂涂抹抹里——他在给珂赛特画素描，在安灼拉看来，画中的珂赛特穿着的裙子只会出现在童话故事里。画面的一个角落里塞着一架钢琴的素描，另一角坐着一个愁眉苦脸的卡通安灼拉。

最终，他们结束了对于见面会的讨论，安灼拉提出下一个议题：“我恐怕我们忽视了一些内容，尽管我要说我很乐意参与到这些活动中。”他的视线迅速从珂赛特脸上划过，“虽然公众目前对于我对同性婚姻和其他性少数群体权益的关注确实异乎寻常，当然，我也不否认这些话题很重要，但我不想因为支持同性婚姻而当选议员。我的政治主张包括了很多其他方面，同性权益只是其中一件。”

“至少现在，我倾向于静观其变，”古费拉克说道，“事情并未失控，我们还需要整理一下最新的消息。在此之前，你说什么都行，人们应该不会忽略你的政治举措，并大概率会为此提问。你可能因为同性话题获得了全国性的关注，但对于本地选民来说，他们更关注其他事情。我们参加的是本地选举，这就够了。”

“除此以外，当人们知道你偶尔也会有私心的时候，他们会更相信你。”格朗泰尔的话让安灼拉忍不住眨了眨眼。前者终于屈尊从他的大作中抬起头。现在纸上的珂赛特身边环绕着一群丛林生物，其中一只小鹿长得惹人怀疑地像马吕斯，“如果你是完美的，人们总会起疑。我就说这么多。”他瞧着珂赛特，露出了一个他从来不曾对安灼拉露出的迷人微笑，“不是说他不完美啦。”一般来讲，如果格朗泰尔对着安灼拉笑，那多半是他觉得自己刚刚在某件事情上大获全胜。

“我不是，而且这里面也没有什么私心。”他可能对其中一些更投入个人感情，但除非必要，他并不打算在其中任何一个上加入过多的权重。从一开始，他就在强调这一点：他们的目标是解决一切的基础问题，“我对结果乐见其成，但我不愿只因某个单一政治举措而获得关注。”

“所以你不需要成为这种人。”巴阿雷说道，安灼拉重新将注意力调整到会议室其他人身上，“我觉得你太未雨绸缪了。时间能解决一切问题，一两周后我们就不用这么紧张了。”

“我们还会给你安排一些社会组织的义工活动，关注一些别的方面。”公白飞提出道，“听起来还算合情合理吗？”

“这——”

格朗泰尔在安灼拉张嘴前打断了他：“当然合理。阿波罗，你操心过度啦。咋，你难道要开始抱怨我不该对着珂赛特夸你？因为你其实不怎么喜欢投票，宁可当个‘垮掉的一代’杰出领袖？”  
[这句话的意思是嘲讽安灼拉理想主义和愤世嫉俗，也就是不愿意增加竞选前曝光率。原文是hipster candidate，我用了beatnik意。]

“我比较希望自己因为自身真实的价值而当选，而不是靠着因为某个几乎听不进我说话的人在背后虚情假意的称赞胜选。”安灼拉厉声答道。他对格朗泰尔说过很多更糟糕的话，但这次，他能感到桌边其他人都或多或少地瑟缩了一下。他强迫自己想着珂赛特。珂赛特可能会把他们说的每句话都印在报纸上。安灼拉深吸了一口气，碰了碰格朗泰尔的画纸，“我很抱歉，我不是这个意思。”

“没事。”格朗泰尔伸出手握着安灼拉，几秒后才抽走，重新拿起绘画的钢笔，“认真点，家丑不可外扬。”

“好的。”安灼拉重新将视线转回其他人身上，无视了他们中几个人的眼神和珂赛特睁大的眼睛，“我在考虑为即将暂时歇息的公园做整理工作，如果你们有人想加入的话。”

不管怎么说，会议继续，他们不再谈论珂赛特的报道带给他们那无穷无尽的麻烦。格朗泰尔在会议结束前半小时提前离席，他在某个酒吧有份兼职需要他去换班。安灼拉长舒了一口气。这一晚上他都在到底应该和格朗泰尔多亲密的焦虑中煎熬。会议结束后，他们中部分决定明天提早一小时在活动中心见面。安灼拉没有参与他们的对话，直接走向房门准备离开。珂赛特在半路截住他，把他带到房间的角落，看起来很担忧：“你看，我只是想当面为迫使你和R出柜向你道歉。马吕斯后来告诉我你们没有公开，我真的很抱歉我没提前问一句。看起来你们俩为这件事情关系有点紧张，我真希望我没让你们的关系变得糟糕。”

“我们大部分时候总在吵架，所以没关系。”安灼拉说道，庆幸这至少是部分意义上的真话，“我和他完全不同。”

“至少值得。”她微笑起来，但随即咬住了嘴唇，“我不会把刚才那段对话写到报纸上的。总之，我不会把你们说的每句话都印在报纸上的。总编确实希望我能挖出更多你和格朗泰尔的八卦，但我尽可能不让你们吵架这事儿上报。”

“谢谢。”他假装看了看表，“抱歉，我想我必须得走了。明天的事情很多，我今晚得好好准备一下。”

“当然。”她轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，重新回到马吕斯身边。马吕斯正和弗以依谈论着格朗泰尔留下的画，他看着画中珂赛特的神情如同看着下凡的神女。而弗以依的表情介乎于纵容和不耐烦之间。

借此机会，安灼拉离开了房间，但他在楼梯上遇到了端着楼下餐厅小吃的爱潘妮。他本想着只是点头致意即可，但爱潘妮挡住了他的去路，盯着他看了几秒钟，直到安灼拉叹了口气说道：“我真的要走了，明天见好吗？”

“如果你对R做混账事，我就告诉珂赛特真相。我才不管你选举不选举。”爱潘妮说，然后从他身边擦肩而过，在他来得及说点什么之前径直离开了。

\-----  
到目前为止，安灼拉和人民之友举办的公众见面会出席率都很一般。一般出席的都是他们的家人、朋友，偶然也有兴趣使然的陌生人。他们的观众还有反政府主义者，只想在任何一个场合听任何一个人滔滔不绝地发表反对政府的言论（尽管这些反政府主义分子可能根本只是想发表对大麻的评论）。有些人被他们说服了。还有些人只是把格朗泰尔在聚会上说过的话换个法子再说一遍，试图驳倒他们。一般来讲，他会说说关于选区的切实计划，他、公白飞和古费拉克会一起谈谈关于党派的总体计划，回答一些问题，然后他们为所有人提供零食，人民之友回答一些不这么正式的提问。

这一次，在安灼拉发表演讲前十分钟，社区中心已经挤满了人，而且看起来还有更多的人想挤进来。他们当中大部分看起来都是附近大学的大学生，而他的选区甚至不包括这几所大学。他们中很多人在衣服上别着纽扣徽章，用黑色的字体在红底上写着“我们将改变世界”。珂赛特和马吕斯坐在最后一排，腿上放着一部相机。她甚至不是今天唯一出席活动的记者，尽管剩下的媒体也只是本地的报社。

格朗泰尔一般不屑于参加公开活动，但今天，他在活动开始前两分钟出现在主席台上。安灼拉正在检查他的演讲稿。格朗泰尔从口袋里掏出一个台下学生戴着的徽章：“觉得我该履行一下男朋友的职责，给你弄个这玩意儿。”他说道，一边抱怨着一边将徽章别在安灼拉的西装领上。安灼拉确信自己觉得听到台下不知何处人群里有人在尖叫着“好甜”之类的话。格朗泰尔看着他：“紧张吗？”

“我没为在公开场合讲话紧张过。”

“那不会因为他们是看脸而不是看你的政治才来这儿参加活动而紧张吗？”

“不会。”格朗泰尔调整好了徽章，但并未挪开手，“我不知道你今天会来。”安灼拉补充道，因为这个情况下他不说点什么好像不是很对劲。

格朗泰尔耸肩，最后调整了一下安灼拉西装领口的徽章，放下手：“为什么不呢？”他挑起眉毛，“有何不妥？”

“当然没有。你是我男朋友，不是吗？”

“说到这个，”格朗泰尔十指合拢，然后咧嘴笑了起来，“该去说服大家人间还是值得的，而你是我们的救世主。”

“我甚至没能说服你——不管你怎么对珂赛特说的。”他脱口而出。

“你可以期待这一天嘛。我怎么能让你轻易得手，对吧？”

公白飞清了清嗓子。安灼拉和格朗泰尔吓了一跳，同时退开看着他。“人群在骚动，你们俩真的是够闪的。安灼拉，准备好了吗？”

“我在茶歇处等你。”格朗泰尔说。趁着安灼拉安顺序整理发言稿的时候，他蹑手蹑脚地离开主席台，走向放着食物的地方。若李正在检查每个盘子上的致敏原标示，并给每样食物放上一个单独的勺子。  
[为了防止过敏，用单独的勺子盛单独的食物。]

安灼拉示意人群安静，开始介绍他日常的政治工作。大部分的听众似乎对他至少其中一些观点持认同态度，这让他稍微松了一口气。这不仅是他面对观众数量最大的一次演讲，也是他最有激情的一次。当他把部分的舞台让给公白飞和古费拉克的时候，他感到自己充满了激情和愉悦。没有人被他吓跑，观众的提问非常踊跃。

这些提问也比之前活动中的更加私密——观众询问了关于他和格朗泰尔的问题（他拒绝回答，声明私生活不在提问范围内），他为什么开始从政（他也让公白飞和古费拉克回答了这个问题），他未来的计划（他再次拒绝回答这个问题，毕竟现在说他准备在四十岁左右竞选总统提起来非常傲慢自大，他自己也知道这点，尽管他觉得只要努力，他也许能做到）。

正式提问结束后，超过半数的听众都向他涌来。安灼拉尽可能回答了他们中大部分的提问，解答疑惑，随机从人群里挑选听众对话，并将问题抛给他的朋友们。他花了二十分钟才好不容易从演讲台前挪开十英尺。格朗泰尔突然从他身后出现，端着一大盘茶歇处提供的素食点心[finger food,可以直接用手抓着吃的点心]：“觉得你可能饿了。”人群太吵，他不得不靠近安灼拉说话。

“谢谢。”安灼拉接过盘子，暂时从和一个女孩的谈话中转移出来，吃了几个菠菜球。他从没想过菠菜球还能这么好吃。

[没错，我也觉得这玩意儿不可能这么好吃……]

格朗泰尔没有退回人群里。与之相反，他和安灼拉面前的女孩儿握了握手：“我是格朗泰尔，你也可以叫我R。谢谢你参加我们的活动。”

“哦，你就是采访里的那位？”她的目光如炬，盯着格朗泰尔，“我简直想象不出来你为什么还没背说服。他真的无所不能。”

格朗泰尔的微笑黯淡了一点，但他并没有为此翻白眼。他踢了踢安灼拉的鞋子，指了指安灼拉手里的碟子回答道：“就像我在采访里说的那样，我相信他，我只是不相信这个世界。那些想要改变世界的人总是容易成为保守陈旧者的靶子，并很容易因此受伤。”女孩看起来有点不安，安灼拉为这句话踢了他一脚，但随即惊讶地发现自己注意到了格朗泰尔为此加深的笑容，“不过我得强调，这是地方政府，我不觉得有什么好担心的。当然啦，也许有个猎人对我们的控枪政策很不满什么的。”

他们结束了这段对话。安灼拉本以为格朗泰尔会再度消失不见，但他没有。与之相反，他让安灼拉回答了一些在他们身旁的听众提出的问题，在安灼拉吃着格朗泰尔给他拿来的点心的时候替他作答。除了刚开口那次，他没说些什么会吓跑他们的支持者的话，但他尽可能避免直接赞同安灼拉的观点。

再过了一个小时，人群才逐渐散开——比他们预期中晚了至少三十分钟。还有人没走。一名女士向着若李和博须埃调情；一群人聚在古费拉克身边，听他用诗意的语言谈论教育改革；公白飞和爱潘妮在对付一群看起来是本地人的老人们。安灼拉没有加入他们的对话，直接穿过房间。他有考虑过去帮帮他们，但他现在累得只想直接开车回家，倒在床上。这个状态可能会吓到选民们。“我需要喝点酒，”格朗泰尔在他身边低声说道，“真想知道米歇尔·奥巴马每次参加完这种见面会后是不是都得干掉一整瓶伏特加。阿波罗，如果你真的跑去竞选总统，而且我们还得没完没了地干这种事情，我一定会提前跟你分手的。”

安灼拉不太确定该怎么回答，只能让脑海里的第一反应脱口而出：“竞选总统？听起来你很乐观嘛。我一直以为你认为我铁定会输掉这一次选举。”

格朗泰尔微微一笑：“你就是那种八十岁还要第八次去竞选总统的怪老头，把靴子顶在脑门上，坚持每个公民都应该配发小马崽。你无药可救了。”他说这句话的时候神情比回答听众问题放松得多。  
[这一段是对Vermin Supreme“超级害虫”的嘲讽。这是一个美国艺术家/演员，多次以讽刺性艺术表演的方式参与地方性选举，经典标志是脑袋上戴着一只靴子，宣布当选总统后要通过法律迫使全国人民刷牙。2017年发动了针对希拉里的“Pony Protest”（马崽抗议）。Pony在这里是一个双关，所以我直接字表翻译了一下。总而言之这就是一个讽刺政治的笑话。]

[超级害虫先生]

安灼拉花了几秒钟理解这句话。片刻之后，他觉得自己实在是累得懒得反驳：“我不是‘超级害虫’，世界现在最重要的问题也肯定不是小马崽。”他如是回答，觉得这是最行而有效的答复。

格朗泰尔大笑了起来，绝对吸引了其他人的注意力：“当然啦，你才不会赞同呢。你知道我啥意思的吧？”

“也许到那时候我可以改变你的想法。”

格朗泰尔看向了别处，安灼拉觉得自己说错了话。安灼拉想组织语言说点别的什么，或者感谢格朗泰尔在今天这个场合扮演自己的男朋友，但公白飞打断了他们：“抱歉，你们俩，但我们必须在商店关门前打扫干净这里，把钥匙还回去。”

所有人行动起来，开始打扫卫生，收拾吃剩的食物打包回家，在离开的时候简短汇报今天的工作，确保不用再去总部开总结会。安灼拉把最后几个留到此刻的散客带到门口。当他准备离开的时候，格朗泰尔已经钻进了巴阿雷和爱潘妮叫的出租车里，似乎决定去某个地方喝得烂醉。

安灼拉最后捎了马吕斯和珂赛特一程。他告诉他们格朗泰尔不会和他们一起回去，珂赛特拍了拍他的肩膀，但随即开始审讯他关于今天见面会的想法，是否和过去几次有所不同，还有他怎么想最新获得的口号（就是大学生们徽章上写的“我们可以改变世界”）。

第二天，报纸上刊登了关于他们见面会的报道，正文中没有提到格朗泰尔，但有一张关于他的照片。照片上格朗泰尔抓着安灼拉的西装领子，对着他胸口的徽章微笑。安灼拉没有在看他。

\----  
在珂赛特又发了两篇关于他的文章以后，在距离选举日又过了三周的时候，安灼拉终于意识到他和格朗泰尔之间有点不对劲。

媒体的热情并未消退，选举日越来越近，安灼拉从早到晚工作，不得一点休息。他会在街上被拦住，询问关于他的种种政治想法。大部分提问的人在衣服上或包上别着“我们可以改变世界”的徽章。在最初简单粗暴的版本基础之上，格朗泰尔重新设计了一版更专业的版本。他们印刷徽章的速度完全赶不上人们领取的速度，举国上下都在谈论人民之友在各地参与了种种政治论战。照这个速度发展下去，几年后他们就可以定期进行大规模的党派聚会，甚至有望参与全国性选举。

在非公共场合，格朗泰尔拒绝和他发生肢体接触。

安灼拉甚至不明白自己怎么会开始关注这些事情。但一旦他发现了这一点，他几乎没法从脑海里抹去这个念头。倒不是说格朗泰尔之前热衷于和他近距离的肢体接触，只是现在——现在他们在开会的时候坐在彼此身边，但只要珂赛特不在，他甚至不再在他准备说些鼓舞人心的话时拍拍他的肩膀，不再从他手里哪怕接过一张白纸，也不再在马吕斯说些特别荒谬的发言时在桌底下偷偷踹他提醒他。格朗泰尔甚至不愿意让视线在他身上停留哪怕几秒钟。

格朗泰尔仍然在会议上对安灼拉的观点嗤之以鼻。安灼拉知道，私底下，爱潘妮让格朗泰尔检查安灼拉的发言稿，试图找出里面容易被反对者攻击的论点。尽管格朗泰尔对他的观点非常刻薄，但从未拿其中任何一点开过一句玩笑。现在他们之间的感觉就像回到了最开始的时候。安灼拉在大学第一学期一节哲学研讨课上认识的格朗泰尔，他们总是坐在桌子的两头，为老师提出的每一个论点争论，全班其他学生没有一个人能插进他们的对话中。但他们的争论从未涉及人身攻击，毕竟他俩跟几乎从未走进对方的生活。他们从来不算是最好的朋友，但这几年来他们的关系有所缓解，在彼此身边的时候也不再这么剑拔弩张。现在被迫重回最开始针锋相对的紧张气氛中，这很奇怪。

但是，在公共场合，或者在珂赛特前来参加他们聚会的时候，格朗泰尔总在他身边，仿佛这是再（尽管令人困惑地）理所当然不过的事情。他没这么有攻击性，隔一段时间会花几秒钟握着安灼拉的手，在安灼拉不在发表演说的时候徘徊在他不远处，时而还会把手搭在他肩上。

让安灼拉自己都无法相信的是，他开始以同样的方式回应。他开始习惯于转向左手边，发现格朗泰尔近在触手可及之处；他开始习惯于在跟任何此前不认识的人讲话的时候随时准备好介绍格朗泰尔；在某个异乎寻常困难的数据研究或策略制定会后，格朗泰尔用手抚摸着他的背部，而靠在格朗泰尔身上显得理所当然地正常。这么多年以来，安灼拉从不约会，忙于建立一个政党，几乎快要忘记了身边还有人陪伴是一种什么样的感觉。格朗泰尔的陪伴唤醒了他的温情——即使在公众场合，格朗泰尔仍然没有拥抱或亲吻他。

一旦他意识到格朗泰尔最近的举动很奇怪——更致命的是，他没法控制自己不去想这件事情——他决定采取行动。下一次会议结束后，格朗泰尔结束了和爱潘妮的深入谈话，珂赛特没来。安灼拉在格朗泰尔离席前截住了他：“我们可以聊一下吗？”

“我搞砸啥了吗？”格朗泰尔喝了一口杯子里不知道是什么的液体，“我又做错什么了？跟你某位虔诚的信徒大谈怀疑论？我不记得我做过这事儿啊，除非——”

“只是确认一下你的近况。”安灼拉打断他，警觉地发现爱潘妮盯着他，“厨房？”

“上次他这么问我，我最后就开始和他约会。这次他要是拿出个戒指，我就得夺路而逃了。”格朗泰尔对着整个房间大声说道，但随后又喝了一口杯子里的液体，走进小房间。安灼拉跟着他进去，试图不和任何人对上视线。安灼拉走进厨房的时候，格朗泰尔坐在料理台上晃着腿，杯子里空空如也。“好吧，确认我什么？如果你想问我接待会上放什么歌，我觉得鲍勃迪伦不是——”

安灼拉挥手阻止了格朗泰尔的胡说八道。数周以来，这是他们私底下最亲密的一刻。“你还好吗？”

在格朗泰尔张嘴之前，安灼拉意识到，这个问题很蠢。格朗泰尔夸张地挑了挑眉，快速回答：“还行。你就想问就个？”

“我是说，自从我们被迫开始对着媒体演戏以来，你一直表现得很奇怪。如果你觉得这让你不舒服，你随时可以叫停。”他耸了耸肩，“我痛恨因此失去你这个朋友。”

格朗泰尔的眉毛差点挑到发际线以上：“怎么，了不起的未来总统先生决定把我当成他的朋友了？你肯定是操心过度了。别担心了，阿波罗，啥事都没有。我只是在我们之间划了几条界线而已。仅仅是几条清晰的私人生活分界线。我觉得你会喜欢这个的。我这么说行吗？“

他没法反驳，甚至没法找到一个反驳的理由，尽管他由衷地觉得格朗泰尔说的话每一句对的。但这是格朗泰尔自己的选择，而从格朗泰尔答应和他假约会开始起，安灼拉就欠格朗泰尔的。所以他只好回答：“当然可以，如果你确定的话。我只是想确定你没有不高兴。”

“您关心我，我简直受宠若惊。不过我很好。只要你准备竞选总统，要我这么做十年都行。不过我觉得你迟早会找到某个适合结婚的人权运动家，而我就可以装成所有媒体照片里偷偷躲在人群里偷看你的、被抛弃的前任了。”

现在轮到安灼拉挑起眉毛了：“什么？你觉得自己十年后还和人民之友在一起活动？我还以为到那时候，你早就已经放弃我们这帮所谓的理想主义者，转而去在其他咖啡馆里大肆宣扬虚无主义了呢。”

“哦，阿波罗，”格朗泰尔吸着鼻子，从料理台上跳下来洗杯子，“说得好像我还会去其他地方似的。现在，如果你不介意的话，我就先失陪了。爱潘妮和伽弗罗什今晚准备在他们的客厅画画，我答应过要去帮忙的。”

在安灼拉点头说再见之前，格朗泰尔离开了房间，对着房外的人欢欣鼓舞地说着话。他冲着爱潘妮大叫，让她在他们作画之前先把杂物收拾好，省得她的弟弟把颜料洒得到处都是。他问爱潘妮，现在她还反对他们一起画壁画吗？

安灼拉在厨房里再坐了一会儿，整理着他的思绪，然后重新回到房间里和弗以依谈论起小商业联合会发给他的午餐邀请。

\-----  
十月的时候，安灼拉发现自己对着一名记者明确承认自己和格朗泰尔在一起了。不是珂赛特，尽管珂赛特每隔几周会在杂志上刊登关于他们参选的精彩文章，而且这些文章总是大获成功。她的文章，出乎所有人的意料，让人们觉得安灼拉和其他几位候选人大有胜率，甚至包括一名在威斯康辛州的国会候选人在内。波士顿环球报的一名记者打电话采访他，请他谈谈对党派总体来说的意见，而不仅仅是要求谈点他的个人意见。在采访的最后一部分，记者向他提出关于格朗泰尔的问题：“你们是怎么认识的？”

“大学时候的一节哲学研讨课。”

“你们那时候就在一起了吗？”

“不，过了一段时间。”他犹豫了一下：这比他预计在采访中谈论格朗泰尔的内容要更深入，比他能接受的更像谎言。他相信他的朋友们不会说漏嘴，但如果最坏的事情发生了，他必须冒着失去一切信誉的风险。

“那你们是怎么走到一起的？”

“我不确定这是否是——”

“安灼拉，人们想知道。如果你不想说，我们绝对不强迫你，但我们真的很希望能听你讲讲。”

安灼拉尽最大可能谨慎措辞：“这个故事不是什么很有趣的故事。格朗泰尔总是在我身边，我工作的时候总是能看到他。他不认同我的观点，但对于我而言这一切意义重大。我知道尽管我很忙，命中注定我会遇到一个人。我只是没预料到这个人一直就在我的生命里，从未离开过。我发现得很偶然。我很高兴，不能更高兴了。他并非如我预料一般的样子，但这是件好事。”

“你介意我们引用他说过的话吗？他说他不相信世界可以被改变。”  
[安灼拉支持者的口号是“我们可以改变世界”。]

他再度犹豫了一下。格朗泰尔有时候比他们中的任何一个人都更尖锐，而媒体乐意引用他最尖酸刻薄的评论而非相对平和的意见。他花了几秒钟组织语言回复：“我希望他能认同改变的可能，但是的，与他的争论使我更了解我自己的立场，而未来某天也许我能以此说服他，也能说服其他人。他是我的志向。（He’s something to aspire to.）”

“尽管你们如此不同，但你们还是很幸福对吧？”

“他是我能想象到的最好的男朋友，”记者的声音像一把针扎在安灼拉心头，他脱口而出，比以往的回答还要急迫。他瑟缩了一下。这是他第一次让这么明确的词句从舌尖滑过，而不是用更笼统的概念打太极，“但总而言之，我们很尊重隐私。”在记者继续提问之前，他强调道，“在确认他的个人意愿之前，我拒绝回答关于我们感情的问题。”

“没问题。那现在，如果你不介意的话，我可以再问问几个关于茶党运动的问题吗？还有你最近的几组数据……”

回答接下来的几个问题时，安灼拉觉得自己的耐心比记者提出格朗泰尔之前消退了很多，结束对话的时候，他觉得自己混乱而且有点恼火。

采访第二天见报，基本保留了他关于格朗泰尔说的全部内容，只没有写安灼拉强调隐私的几句话。安灼拉意识到，除了他和格朗泰尔在一起这个大前提是错误的，他在采访里说的每一句话都完完全全不能被称为谎言。

从一开始，格朗泰尔就一直在他身边。尽管他老是夸张地形容他们的政治生涯是一条殉难之路，但他和公白飞、古费拉克、爱潘妮一样，甚至比他们更有帮助。他和安灼拉此前关于未来配偶的朦胧幻想完全不同，他本以为自己会在入主白宫的路上挽着某个面目模糊的女性。他和安灼拉动不动就吵架，他喝超级多的酒，他在爱潘妮的沙发上花上半晚上就为了陪她和伽弗罗什，他在他们会议记录上画傻乎乎的卡通人物，而且安灼拉非常确定，当他说格朗泰尔是他能想象到的最好的男朋友的时候，他真的就是这么想的。

尤其是，格朗泰尔是他唯一“交往”过的“男朋友”。

\----  
安灼拉对浪漫一窍不通。他从高中开始起对这一点就颇有自知之明，但他基本没怎么在乎过。他总是有更崇高的事业。

现在就有他所谓的崇高事业，他的选举迫在眉睫，只剩下不到一个月准备。但一旦他们胜选——安灼拉可以预感到胜利女神的青睐，即使在结束前他觉得还是保守一点为好——格朗泰尔就没有继续在媒体前假装是他男朋友的理由了。安灼拉不希望事情走到这一步。

格朗泰尔或许不这么觉得，但安灼拉开始觉得，比起和对方吵架，他们更应该在一起。有鉴于格朗泰尔忽然对私生活界限充满了兴趣，而且在一开始的时候对和安灼拉私下相处明显有点不适应，安灼拉觉得格朗泰尔极有可能不像现在的自己一样受这件事情影响。再怎么说，他们没在公共场合接吻，甚至连假装准备接吻都没有。但格朗泰尔是个双性恋，说不定他能说服他。

或者其实格朗泰尔也对此有所知觉。但环球报的文章似乎让他离安灼拉更远了，甚至不愿意在非公共场合时和安灼拉共处一室。安灼拉给他发短信，格朗泰尔坚决不回复。他想和格朗泰尔聊聊，但格朗泰尔总能找到理由迅速消失。

最终，安灼拉不得不把还在开会的爱潘妮叫住。她和巴阿雷是格朗泰尔最亲近的朋友，而他实在不想就这件事情和巴阿雷聊聊。他问爱潘妮：“我是不是做了什么冒犯格朗泰尔的事情？”

爱潘妮盯着他看了几秒钟，眉毛紧蹙：“你认真的？”

“当然。自从环球报刊登了那篇采访，他就开始躲着我。是那篇文章冒犯到他了吗？我说的话和他经常跟珂赛特说的话没什么区别吧。”

“我想这就是他为什么浑身不自在的理由，如果你要问我的话。你看，你是……唉，你理解不了的，而且我也不想告诉你，因为这全怪大R，完全不怪你。不过你为什么想知道？”

安灼拉叹了一口气：“他是我的朋友，爱潘妮，我不喜欢我的朋友躲着我。”

“鬼话。”她立刻反驳，“我们中每个人，不想搞政治的时候都会或多或少地躲着你。我甚至没觉得哪一次你察觉到了。好吧，你确实因为马吕斯为约会不参加聚会生过气。”

“这次这件事比较私人。”这也是为什么他感觉自己如在深海之中，迷茫而困惑，但爱潘妮肯定听明白他想说什么了，“我不想——我没说什么伤害他的话，至少不是有意说的。如果可以的话，我下次绝不会再犯了。”

“我就知道这整件事儿就是个糟糕透顶的主意，”爱潘妮叹了一口气，“你俩都是蠢货。但不能由我来说。就，如果你有空的话，和他聊聊好吗？我会试着让他别再躲着你了，但我不能保证他会听。”

“谢谢你，这就够好的了。”

“就……你看，”她用手摩擦着脸颊，“我简直不敢相信是我在说这话，更不敢相信我居然必须得说这话，但如果我没猜错你的意思的话，你就，让他知道，好吗？你俩除了政治和哲学外简直不会说人话。但至少在我看来，你是你们俩中更主动一点的那个。”

博须埃打断了他们，向爱潘妮询问起几位国家要员的事情。安灼拉让出房间，在任何人来得及反应之前挥手告别。今晚他不打算去找格朗泰尔，他还需要点时间组织自己的语言，但至少现在他多多少少得到了几句建议，虽然没能解释他是否说了什么让格朗泰尔不舒服的话。他不知道怎么“更主动”一点，尤其是现在格朗泰尔还在躲着他。但他确信，假以时日他能找到办法的。

\-----  
第二天，安灼拉返回家乡参加一个活动，尽管这甚至不是他的选区。他的母亲和一些相对平和的政治参与者为他筹措了这个活动——安排在一间乡村俱乐部里，实在不是一个适合说服人的地方，恐怕在里面活动的人也不会被轻易说服，但他还是换上了最好的一套西装，开车赴会。人民之友的成员并不是每一个都来参加活动了，但他到的时候，古费拉克已经在等他了。出乎安灼拉的意料，格朗泰尔靠在墙上，穿着一套实在不合身得像偷来的西装（安灼拉确信自己去年在某个婚礼上看到公白飞穿着这套西装），一条绿色的领带松松垮垮地挂在他的脖子上。

“没想到你会来。”他对着格朗泰尔说道，同时和古费拉克打了个招呼。古费拉克对他们俩翻了个白眼，走到一旁和其他人说起了话。

“不能让你被阔佬们吃得骨头都不剩啊，不是吗？”格朗泰尔直起身，“你的母亲在隔壁房间，顺带一说，我算是明白你从哪里遗传到这个的。”

“遗传什么？”安灼拉不太确定应该和格朗泰尔靠得多近，或者格朗泰尔允许他靠得多近。格朗泰尔努力保持常态，但当他注意到安灼拉正在望着他，手指不自觉地攥紧的时候，他的下颌绷得紧紧的，手指微微颤动。

“当然是那从奥林匹斯山上落入凡尘的希腊众神之气了，对我们这些可怜的凡人来说，你的神光可真耀眼。不管怎么说，刚才古费和你的母亲打了个招呼，我没过去，所以你得向她介绍我了。”

“当然。”他对着几位老熟人点头示意。这些是他父母的老朋友，一些还会在周末和他的父亲一起打高尔夫。他们中没人看起来特别高兴他回到家乡，但安灼拉好几年之前就不再在乎他们的想法了，“顺带一说，谢谢你愿意来。”

“我也不是没夹带私心，我知道这里的酒不错。”

安灼拉决定假装没听见这句话，毕竟格朗泰尔现在手里没拿着酒杯，尽管他们身边不少人正在饮酒。“应该会有吧。来吧，我们去找我母亲。”他稍微提高音调，“古费拉克，你想见见我妈妈吗？”

“我已经打过招呼啦。一会儿见，你们俩，找不到我的话就给我发短信。”

格朗泰尔冲着古费拉克坏笑起来：“如果我们一小时后还没回来，派个救援队。如果还是找不到，告诉爱潘妮我爱她，告诉巴阿雷我的车就是他的了。”

古费拉克的眼神在他们俩之前梭巡，安灼拉发誓古费拉克此刻的表情他曾在爱潘妮和马吕斯还有热安的脸上看到过。自从环球报的文章发表以后他们就一直这么盯着他，不对，在那之前他们也就开始这么盯着他了。“我会记住的，”古费拉克说道，做了个赶他们走的手势，重新和某位安灼拉记得是镇里政治人物的男子聊起天。

安灼拉费劲地穿过人群，在隔壁房间里找到了他的母亲，她正被一群奉承者围着。全程，格朗泰尔就在他身边，对着从他身边穿过的侍者托盘里的玻璃杯露出渴望的眼神。但当人们注目着他们二人，或者以礼貌到近乎恐怖的态度和安灼拉谈论他的政治举措时候，格朗泰尔只是转着眼睛，同情地看着安灼拉。

他的母亲注意到他，从人群中抽身出来，在他的脸颊快速地印下一吻。“见到你真高兴，亲爱的。”她越过他的肩头看着格朗泰尔，“这就是你的……格朗泰尔？”格朗泰尔伸出手和她握了握，但另一只手轻柔地搭在安灼拉悲背上：“也是我自己的格朗泰尔，虽然这很不可思议啦。很高兴见到您，我听说了很多关于您的事情。”安灼拉向后靠在格朗泰尔的手上，试图表达自己的感激和歉意，但格朗泰尔的手指摩挲着他，那轻柔的爱抚让他一瞬间忘记了他要说什么，而他的母亲得以趁势插入对话。

“现在，整个国家都已经久闻你的大名了。”她的笑容有点锋利，但安灼拉觉得这只是因为她认为自己隐瞒了自己的感情状况，而不是因为格朗泰尔的性别。她对于他的约会对象不怎么挑剔，更喜欢对他的政治主张评头论足，“你是做什么的呢？我不记得文章提到过这部分。”

“哦，什么都接触一点。我有艺术和哲学的学位，好处不少。我偶尔卖画，在竞选急着需要新海报的时候也给他们做做视觉设计。”格朗泰尔每说一句话，抓着安灼拉西装的力度就加深一分。

“听起来真棒。”她走完了流程，开始把他们二人介绍给身边的人们，让他们加入礼貌的政治讨论或者随便什么这些人准备问他的问题中。

他今天不准备在宴会上发言，只是尽可能和人们握手，尽可能不在他们对安灼拉的政治举措表达支持时候忍不住打寒战。格朗泰尔一直陪在他身边，只在中间和古费拉克一起离开了十五分钟，回来时端着一大盘食物，呼吸有点急促地评论道：“服务生问我要不要来点蔬菜条，这算什么鬼？它们可是蔬菜哎！”

人群终于散开后，安灼拉允许自己稍作喘息，向古费拉克点头示意。后者正在和一位高中校长谈话，这位校长看起来至少对他们中部分的信条还算支持。他从一片凌乱的桌子旁穿过，谢天谢地，格朗泰尔还跟着他，尽管在没人的时候他看起来很紧张。“好吧，这算是没啥实际意义的排练。”他说道，而安灼拉深吸了两口气。

“就这么一次，我同意你的观点。这之后我还得和我的父母一起用晚餐。”他叹了口气，转向格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔已经放开了放在他背后的手，现在他们身边没有任何人，但他仍然靠得很近，保持着整个下午他们一直保持着的距离。安灼拉接机靠近了一点，“我会愿意请求你一起参加，但你今天做的事情已经远超义务的范畴了。”

“我觉得你母亲的想法会把我烧成灰。如果她和爱潘妮就某件事达成共识，她们俩可以一起征服世界。”

“也许吧。”他挣扎着试图在格朗泰尔决定他们应该一起回到宴会现场还是干脆把安灼拉扔在这里之前把换题转向他想说的内容，“还是很感谢你。没有你的话，我没法坚持下来。”

格朗泰尔轻哼了一声：“看起来带着一个男朋友得顶着更多压力啊，尤其是你带的男朋友还恰好是我。”

“我不在乎他们的想法，他们现在不是我的责任。而且……”他在脑海里搜寻着合适的词汇，试图以一种不这么愚蠢的方式说出这句话，但实在组织不了精美的语言，“反正不管怎么说，不重要了。”他最后说道，“你比他们重要，尤其是你为我付出了这么多。”

格朗泰尔的眉毛高高挑起，而安灼拉觉得他简直不能说得更清楚了。但当格朗泰尔开口的时候，他的语调里带着一股调侃的意味。每当安灼拉试图说服他接受一些他明显不愿意接受的信念的时候，他总是这个口吻。“伟大的阿波罗决定感谢一位凡人，因为这位凡人——”

“闭嘴。”安灼拉实在不想再和他在话题边缘游走试探，伸出手捧住格朗泰尔的脸，深深地吻了下去。至少这样，格朗泰尔就没法打断他了。

最初的十秒钟简直妙不可言，格朗泰尔一动不动，他们温暖的呼吸相互交融。这个吻漫长得安灼拉惊讶地意识到他的胸腔里正跳动着暖意，告诉他他正在做出的决定是正确的，而他将为之一往无前。但他随即意识到，格朗泰尔的手放在他胸前，不是为了把他拉到自己身边，而是为了把他推开，比他之前对安灼拉做过的所有事情更坚定。“操，”他说。通常情况下，格朗泰尔会给安灼拉反驳的机会，而不是直接强硬地结束对话，“操你，这不公平，你知道这不公平。”

“我不知道你在——”

“我也不知道你怎么想我的，但如果你觉得我会因此让你对我——不，你知道吗？我要去找古费了，你去和你爸妈吃饭吧。我明天可能去开会，也可能不去。但如果我没去的话，这整件事……这整件事，就都结束了。你说过，只要我觉得不舒服，这件事就算完。现在我告诉你，我很不舒服，随你他妈的喜欢怎么跟珂赛特说。”

说完这句话，他转身径直穿过大门回到房间里。安灼拉追着他，试图拦住他，但这不是一部电影，他也不可能在一屋子他父母的朋友们面前对着格朗泰尔大喊大叫，让他停下来。格朗泰尔敏捷地穿过人群，抓着古费拉克，快速地对他说了几句话，然后就径直离开了房间。古费拉克隔着人群深深地看了安灼拉一眼，但在安灼拉能跟古费拉克多说几句话之前，他的母亲叫住了他。

在和他父母那堪称悲惨的晚宴上，安灼拉的手机响了两次。他希望是格朗泰尔，但两次都不是，而是古费拉克。第一条是在他们刚出房间的时候发给他的，上面写着：“不知道你做了什么，但你真的搞砸了。”半个小时后，他又收到了一条，上面写着：“你们俩都是白痴。给R点时间成吗？”安灼拉克制着想把手机扔到房间对面的冲动，在他父亲开始抱怨税收的时候咬紧了牙关。

\-----  
尽管格朗泰尔声称不相信任何人民之友提出的观点，他只在必不得已的时候才会缺席会议。所以，当第二天格朗泰尔没出现在例会上的时候，所有人都知道大事不妙了。

安灼拉走进会场的时候，他们脸上的表情出卖了自己：他们都知道了。显然，每个人知道肯定有什么事发生了，但当安灼拉在例会原定开始的时间提出推迟会议，期望格朗泰尔要么只是迟到了，或者只是被什么事情耽误了的时候，他们脸上的焦虑和担忧加深了几分，不止一个人拿出手机开始给格朗泰尔发短信。珂赛特坐在马吕斯身边，一如既往在桌上放着笔记本和录音笔，但她看起来和其他人一样担忧，或许更担忧，转着笔，没有在写任何东西。

自从参选以来，这是安灼拉第一次要求推迟十分钟开始例会，但十分钟后，他不得不承认格朗泰尔不会来了。关于他自己的选举没什么好说的——各项数据有效提高，选举近在几周之后，而他最大的问题也不过是反对者在路边树的标牌，现在说他会胜选恐怕并不算傲慢——但他们勾勒了人民之友在国家层面成为党派的可能，谈论选票平台，还讨论了一下公白飞最近频繁接触的其他州支持者。

这应该可以算是一个胜利，至少感觉起来应该鼓舞人心，但全程大部分时候，安灼拉心不在焉，只感到深深的疲劳。他忍不住想将左手边的一大废纸放在格朗泰尔的座位上，而不是把它们丢进废纸箱里，这样格朗泰尔在之后的会议里就有更多可以用来画画的纸了。他上次的画只画了一半。那是一张卡通公主珂赛特，格朗泰尔似乎迷上了把他们剩下所有人画成陪在她身边的小动物（换作平日，安灼拉肯定会气得半死，因为格朗泰尔把他画成了一只像他像得令人惊恐的松鼠，但今天他只注意到这只松鼠坐在一头野猪背上，他知道这只野猪画的是谁）。在他意识到之前，他已经盯着那张纸看了太久。

在这之后，他考虑过把爱潘妮拉到一边聊聊，觉得自己活该因为自己做的事儿被她冷嘲热讽，但她看起来跟剩下的人一样紧张，甚至有点太紧张了，整场会议中每隔几分钟就得检查手机或者发短信。安灼拉觉得古费拉克可能是剩下的人中唯一知道格朗泰尔到底在想什么的人，但古费拉克在看见他走过来的时候瞬间紧张起来，拒绝谈论这个话题，转身问起热安对于广告的问题，讨论起他们是否应该保留格朗泰尔偶然创作的口号标志。

在一小段和马吕斯、弗以伊心不在焉的对话后，他走去厨房接了一杯水，而厨房里只有珂赛特。安灼拉叹了口气，组织起语言：“我很抱歉，这次会议不是很有趣——”

“你可以闭嘴吗？我在这里只是因为我觉得你们这帮人是我的朋友，我想确认一下你是不是还好。我感觉到你和R之间恐怕有点搞砸了，但你恐怕搞不明白你到底搞砸了什么。”

“我不希望这段对话被发表在公报上。”他厉声说道，不可自抑地想将对自己的愤怒转移到其他人身上，尽管他最该生气的对象是他自己。

珂赛特收紧下颌，但并没有退缩，也没被他说的话误导：“不会见报。朋友，记得吗？我觉得这好像是我的错，一点点吧。我花了太久才搞明白你和R是什么样人，也许你们需要准备一下才能在报上公开关系。如果我的所作所为确实让你们的关系更加僵硬，那这是我欠你的。”

“你没有。”他摸着鼻梁，“你为什么会从一开始就觉得我们在一起了呢？我记得我们并没有这么自我介绍。”

“因为他爱你，爱得可悲得明显。但不管怎么说，我应该先问问的。”她微笑了起来，“尽管这对你的选举大有裨益，我们都知道啦。”

“你确实帮了我们很多。”他试着不去假设格朗泰尔爱着他，这实在说不通，否则格朗泰尔不会把他推开，不会在过去几周表现得这么令他琢磨不透。

“但我没能帮到你和大R。”她总结道。

安灼拉尽可能说实话。如果他们真的在约会，亲吻他的男朋友实在不算是威胁，尤其是这件事情是在私底下发生的。“我们之间的关系一直很紧张。公众的目光不会有所帮助，但我不为此责怪你。”有那么一秒钟，安灼拉想一股脑地把真相告诉珂赛特，想着这也许能强迫格朗泰尔和他说话。但即使珂赛特可能觉得他们是朋友，她恐怕还是必须让真相见报，而安灼拉不打算为一个虚无缥缈的可能，在不确定格朗泰尔是否会因此决定听听他想说什么的情况下牺牲党派的利益，他欠他的朋友实在是太多了，这不是一个个人可以做出决定的选择。

“你想和他继续在一起？”

“是的。”更准确的说，他想开始和他在一起，不过也差不太多。如果说环球报的采访让他开始考虑这件事情，昨天开始他确信自己想这么做。

珂赛特微笑起来：“给他打电话，告诉他当他准备好的时候，你会和他谈谈。给他点时间，他需要缓一缓。如果他真的打算就此结束，别太混账。如果你想主动一点，公报随时很乐意给你印点什么。”

“不幸的是，上次就是因为我主动，才导致这么多麻烦。”没有什么比亲吻格朗泰尔更主动的行为了，或者甚至，在一起开始向波士顿环球报谈论他和格朗泰尔的过去就是他在采取主动行为。爱潘妮肯定搞错了格朗泰尔的喜好，要么就是他们之间根本什么都没有，“我会给他点时间的。”

“那就向他道歉，然后给他点时间，”珂赛特坚决地说道，“如果你们真的决定分手，在见报之前，我会给你们几天缓冲的时间。你知道的，以防万一。”

“谢谢你。我真的很高兴你决定参加我们的聚会。”一开始马吕斯把她带来的时候，他并不是很赞同，更别提层层叠加的谎言带来了种种问题。但在他们最需要的时候，她给他们争取到了关注度。现在，他觉得，假以时日，只要他愿意相信，他们能成为朋友，如果考虑到她的兴趣，说不定还能成为他们中的一员。

她和他握了握手：“我也很高兴。我真的很期待你们能继续走下去。如果我打得一手好牌，那过几年，我还能把这个故事再给纽约时报写一遍。”

马吕斯探头进来，给了安灼拉一个抱歉的眼神：“珂赛特，我们快赶不上和你爸爸吃饭了。”

“你怕他的样子真的太可爱了，甜心。”她回应道，而后转向安灼拉，“我过段时间一定要介绍你和我爸爸认识：他曾经参过政，在宾州做过市长，然后才来了这里。他肯定会喜欢你说的话，等你未来继续进步的时候，他说不定能帮到你。”

“谢谢。”安灼拉稍微有点惊讶。

她吻了吻他的两颊，似乎这是这世界上最正常不过的事情：“常联系，记住我说的话。别把我当成其他那些好骗的记者，我可是很事无巨细的。”

安灼拉挥手送她离开厨房，她和马吕斯向所有人道别后离开了。他知道再过一会儿，就会有人进来问他是否还好，下一次会议前是否还需要准备点什么，或者他到底跟格朗泰尔说了什么，所以他趁势放空思绪，掏出手机发出一条信息：“我很抱歉。如果你想谈谈的话，请告诉我。”

格朗泰尔没有回信。安灼拉毫不意外。

\-----  
尽管时机不算最好，安灼拉还是在奥古斯塔（缅因州首府）停留了几周，和他能搭上话的政客社交，甚至还和他们当地的议会代表办公室接触了一下。这对于他目前阶段的选举并非必要之举，但在目前选举的全心投入不代表他不会考虑未来的计划。他大部分时间都待在州议会，观看众议院会议，希望自己在几个月后有机会成为其中一员。他还和他所在选区现任的代表见了一面。场面非常尴尬——还好，这位议员即将退休，但他们针锋相对的政见使得会谈令人浑身不舒服。公白飞全程一直陪在他身边，学习如何更好地组织和运转一个党派，希望有朝一日他们能够在全国层面产生足够大的影响力。尽管目前这个目标还有些倨傲，他们还是会做到的。

安灼拉忍不住想念起格朗泰尔。

他们其实从来不算特别亲近。他们从来不会叫对方一起出去看电影或者休闲一下，他们兴趣相左，信仰完全不同，有比对方更亲密的朋友。但自从格朗泰尔第一次撞到人民之友的聚会后，他总是出现在安灼拉身边，持之以恒地试图阻止安灼拉推翻整个世界。尽管他们不能说是很亲密的朋友，他们从来不曾这么久不和对方有任何一点联系。

踏上旅程的第二天，他收到了格朗泰尔的信息，写着“你愿意怎么跟报纸说都行”。此后，尽管他每天都至少尝试一次联系格朗泰尔，对方再也没有任何回信。公白飞曾询问过他是否和格朗泰尔谈过，安灼拉不知道自己当时的表情有多难看，反正公白飞再也没有提起过这个话题。其他人关心事情进展的短信也逐渐消停下来，只有爱潘妮抓紧每一个机会告诉他：“我简直不敢相信你们俩居然能干出这种蠢事”。

在奥古斯塔的第五天，公白飞和几个朋友有约，安灼拉看着他从农业部离开（上帝保佑公白费，安灼拉对娱乐生活丝毫不感兴趣，而且奥古斯塔可能是他有生之年待过最无聊的城市了），独自一个人回到酒店，试着给格朗泰尔打电话。如他所料，他被转到了语音邮箱。他犹豫着要不要挂断电话，但提示音响起的时候，他还是给格朗泰尔留了言：“嗨，格朗泰尔——R，是我。我知道你没准备好和我谈谈，但我只是想告诉你，我真的很抱歉。不管你希望我怎么道歉，我都愿意。但我还是没明白我做错了什么，希望你愿意告诉我。”他深吸了一口气，希望爱潘妮不会检查格朗泰尔的语音邮箱，“我很想你。给我发篇比较洛克和卢梭的论文，如果愿意的话，我只是想确认你最近还好。”

第二天早上还没过半，他就收到了格朗泰尔的信息：“问题不成立，他们都是垃圾。”

这不是他想要的回答，也没能解释他的困惑，但他现在不能太强迫格朗泰尔吐露真心。所以，安灼拉只是简短地回复了一句：“为什么？”

“很多年前，还在念书的时候，我们俩就讨论过这个问题了。他们都认为国家是必然存在的，且国家必然服务于人民。滚回去重修人类学或者历史学课好么。”这是他收到的回复。直到吃午饭的时候安灼拉才找到机会回复，公白飞盯着他花了三条短信完整地追溯国家的概念、后世学派的影响和文化差异性对这个问题的作用，眼神堪称锐利。

尽管他们在学生时代就已经无休无止地争论完了差不多所有他们能找到的话题，接下来的一天里，他们还是不断地给对方发信息。这不是安灼拉想要的，这太过于公事公办。格朗泰尔仍然不愿意回答他的问题——或者更准确地说，不愿意告诉他那个吻到底为什么不可接受。如果格朗泰尔对他没有感觉，或者想要委婉地拒绝，安灼拉觉得，他会直接告诉他。退一步想，他甚至不觉得有这个可能。珂赛特觉得他们深陷爱河——她如此确信格朗泰尔深深地爱着他，深信他们的关系属实，甚至懒得确认。而格朗泰尔也从未离开过，即使在他们争论不休的时刻，他的目光也从未离开过安灼拉，始终关注着他的下一步计划。

如果格朗泰尔确实渴望他，那么，安灼拉肯定是在别的事情上做错了什么。而他必须要自己找出来。

一周后，在和所有愿意听他说话的人接触后，他们返回了家乡。到现在为止，一切进展良好，安灼拉和格朗泰尔已经开始频繁地互相发信息，但每当安灼拉提起他母亲的宴会，格朗泰尔总会转移话题。他的不情愿太过明显，安灼拉只能退让，并希望格朗泰尔至少能重新回来参加例会，希望在他迫不得已告诉媒体他们分手或者找点别的台词糊弄珂赛特之前，他们能解决彼此之前的问题。

\----  
不幸的事，回到家并不意味着他可以立刻去找格朗泰尔。离选举日只剩下不到一周，无数人等着他确认最后的细节。他们和一位最后一刻才来参选的人发生了一点政见上的政治，在他回到办公室后，等着他的是古费拉克的简报和一通长达两小时的电话。这场纷争以他和这名竞选者冲着对方大喊大叫结束，对方决定退出。但在他的情绪平静下来之前，他又接到了另一通来自某位记者的电话，希望他能就一些问题做出回应。

在一瞬间，他下意识地以为对方在询问关于格朗泰尔的问题，答案几乎脱口而出，但他随即意识到记者想问的是刚和他对着大吼大叫的候选人。他肯定在挂断电话后就迅速赶到报社给他打这个电话。接下来的二十分钟被他用来解释刚才的表达，然后又是两个打进来的电话，再之后他终于抽出时间和其他人确认在他出差期间的工作细节。他没有召开正式会议，但整个总部人头涌动，每个人都行色匆匆。

他半是期待格朗泰尔会出现，毕竟大部分的人现在都在总部里忙得团团转，半是对此不抱希望。但当他真的看到格朗泰尔在晚上穿过房门走进总部的时候，他还是吃了一惊。加佛洛什跟在他身后，格朗泰尔在爱潘妮提问之前就向她解释道：“我们一起去看电影了。”他没看安灼拉。

安灼拉的手指紧紧绞着手机，恨不得能徒手捏碎这玩意儿，但他还是努力冷静下来：“什么电影？”

“不是什么你会感兴趣的内容，阿波罗。全是爆炸，但没什么为人类福祉而死的牺牲。”格朗泰尔终于抬起头看他，微笑很拘束，“出差回来了，真好。”

“很高兴见到你。”安灼拉注意到，所有人都在一边假装继续之前的工作，一边密切关注他们俩互相打招呼的情况。考虑到这一点，也考虑到格朗泰尔正把加佛洛什当成一面人肉盾牌，现在或许真的不是说点什么的最佳时机。他并不准备放手，但珂赛特建议他给格朗泰尔点时间，而除此以外，他实在找不到更好的办法。

“奥古斯塔一定很无聊。”格朗泰尔简短地回答，然后迅速重新回到和爱潘妮的谈话。

安灼拉和格朗泰尔的距离不尴不尬，强行介入对话似乎有点没必要，所以他把格朗泰尔留给德纳第兄妹，转身去找马吕斯。马吕斯作为人民之友中唯一一个正在正式和某人交往并且愿意承认的人（博须埃和若李之间，或许还有另一个人，肯定发生了什么，鉴于他们正在频繁地疯狂发短信，但安灼拉忙得不想搭理这件事情），对安灼拉叹了口气，摇了摇头，用同情地目光看了格朗泰尔一眼。但他同时也是他们当中唯一懂法律的人，但安灼拉需要就自己在奥古斯塔时候的一些想法，还有他刚才对着大吼大叫的候选人问他一点专业的问题。

他对着自己发誓会给格朗泰尔一点时间，但当他看着格朗泰尔走向厨房，也许是想找点喝的，安灼拉还是随便找了个借口结束了和马吕斯的谈话，跟着格朗泰尔进了厨房。格朗泰尔一看到他，立刻放下手里刚才倒满的杯子去够身边的红酒，安灼拉投降般地举起手：“我不是来强迫你聊你不想聊的话题的，我只是来打个招呼。”

“我不明白。”格朗泰尔猛地喝了一大口红酒。安灼拉试着不要太过关注他紧握着酒杯的手指和吞咽红酒时耸动的喉结。

“我们都不明白，我也很困惑。”

“你还没和珂赛特谈过。”

“我还没和你谈过。”听到这句话，格朗泰尔背过身对着窗户，安灼拉强忍着拽着他的头发让他转回来的冲动，“我不希望告诉她一个你不同意的故事。”他瑟缩了一下，但还是强迫自己说出接下来的话，“再问一次，你希望我告诉她吗？”

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，没有回头看安灼拉：“把错都推到我身上，让我做这个罪人，我不在乎。只要对你的竞选有利，这就够了，这件事儿就是为了竞选嘛。”

“我不想让你背这个骂名，以及不，不是这样的。我可以直接告诉她，媒体的关注实在是有点过头了，或者我的野心和需要频繁外出的工作条件实在不利于维持一段关系，或者干脆就直接告诉她我们在吵架。我不会跟她说任何一句这是你的错之类的话，特别是基本上你是我现在竞选有望的重要原因之一。”

“您可真是具有贵族精神。”

安灼拉想要反驳他不只是在装腔作势，想要告诉格朗泰尔他不想跟珂赛特说任何事情，或者如果格朗泰尔愿意和他聊聊的话，他根本不需要跟珂赛特说任何话。哪怕格朗泰尔愿意给他几分钟，听听他想说的话，这一切都会大不相同。但在他来得及开口之前，爱潘妮走了进来。“你们俩在这儿呢。”她说道，一手搭在格朗泰尔背后，一手将酒瓶从他身边推开，“R，你可以开车载加佛回家嘛？”然后她转而瞪着安灼拉，“弗以伊想和你聊聊，现在。”

他并不怎么想离开，但格朗泰尔还没准备好，而安灼拉正在按照珂赛特的方法给他点时间。所以他离开了，和弗以伊谈了些不是非常要紧的事情，只在格朗泰尔离开的时候挥了挥手道别。加佛洛什正在认真听着古费拉克讲话（考虑到这两个人的情况，不管是谈论性还是改革都怪奇怪的），不情愿地跟着离开。

一个小时后，安灼拉终于准备回家，有感这是他一生中最漫长繁忙的一周，而今天是最漫长的一天。就在这个时候，珂赛特的电话拨了进来。

“R刚刚告诉我，让我写个报道，就说你们分手了，因为他拖你后腿，让你没法专注于工作和事业中，”她单刀直入，“我觉得我必须得打给你，和你确认一下。他听起来很不开心。”

安灼拉叹了一口气，开始憎恨自己，甚至有点迁怒于格朗泰尔，包括珂赛特一开始不经询问的假设和马吕斯问都不问就带她来参加聚会：“请别报道这个，拜托了。他觉得这是为我好。如果你必须报道点什么，我假设你必须这么做，就说我们吵了一架就好了，和竞选没关，我很后悔，但我很感激他愿意继续支持我。”

“你们还好吗？”

“我正在试图给他点时间。”

“所以你们不好。”

“我正在试着坚决问题。”他不会放弃的，不管是不是选举周都没所谓，“格朗泰尔，不管怎么说，是一个非常好的朋友，我不希望失去他。他是我选择参加选举的重要原因之一，我怎么感谢他都不算足够。”

“这段对话可以记录在案吗？”

他叹了一口气：“可以吧，我想，反正事情也不会更糟糕了。我实在不希望我的个人感情生活是你的文章全部的重点，但我想你总归必须得提。这现在还是我在各种活动中最常被问到的问题。”

“人类本能并不是可耻的。”她回答道，“我会在文章最后写点关于你们的好话的，毕竟，这是选举前，不管你们输赢，最后一篇文章了。”

“谢谢你。现在，我很抱歉我可能必须挂电话了，我差不多一个礼拜没睡个整觉。我相信很快会再见到你的。”

“祝你好运。”她回答道，他最后的礼貌让他在挂电话之间表达了谢意。

安灼拉试图保持清醒，复盘他和格朗泰尔的对话，想想他该怎么让格朗泰尔听他说话。但他实在是太困了——躺在床上的那一刻，他立刻陷入了深沉的睡眠。

周四刊登的报道是下周二选举前最后一份正式见报的文章。报纸印出来的时候，安灼拉正忙着给所有他能想到的人打电话打得耳朵发热，敲门拜访，鼓励选民，尽一切手段为选举努力。珂赛特如她承诺的一般，没有报道他和格朗泰尔分手。取而代之的是报纸上的引用，白纸黑字却鲜明夺目：“我永远无法向他表达足够的谢意。”

他在总部，只有热安和博须埃在他身边，其他人要么在为选举做最后努力，要么在稍作休息。热安一早上都挣扎在发邮件和用同情的眼神淹没安灼拉之间，而博须埃给他带了一杯咖啡，满含鼓励地拍了拍他的肩膀，但除此以外没说任何一句话。安灼拉尽最大努力控制自己的反应，浏览着媒体对这篇文章的回应，尽管知道这不是什么明智之举，他在好几位记者打给他的时候选择假装没听见，尤其拒接了波士顿环球报的那位记者。

当格朗泰尔在中午某个时候打进来，他差点出于习惯忽视了这通电话。还好，在铃声即将结束的时候，他反应过来，冲进厨房里接起电话。他和格朗泰尔每一次有突破性进展的谈话似乎都是在总部这个厨房里。安灼拉尽可能随意地打了个招呼，而格朗泰尔劈头盖脸地质问道：“你真的对怎么好好结束一段关系一窍不通。”

“我不可能让你被迫独自面对流言蜚语——”

“这从头到尾就是个蠢到不能更蠢的公关——”

“而且我觉得我们都说了够多的谎言了。这至少是句真话。”

格朗泰尔发出一声不耐烦的鼻音：“阿波罗，你有时候简直他妈的让人难懂。”

“你觉得我难懂？”安灼拉的声音不自觉地提高，他为自己的怒气瑟缩了一下，随即压低音量继续对话，希望热安和博须埃没在听，“你说你不相信我们支持的任何事情，但随即你准备一个人承担根本不是你犯下的错，就为了给我剩省点麻烦，或者搞丢点选票。”他的数字确实稍微有点令他紧张，但至少目前为止，他的希望还是比对手更高，“我知道我确实做错事了，你躲着我，这就是最好的答案，但你既不愿意告诉我这到底是为什么，也不愿意让我处理这件事，甚至不愿意告诉媒体我就是个混账，即使你知道没人会为此怪你。”他深吸了一口气，“即使是我。”

“这次我听懂了，你在道歉。”

“不，我不是。至少不是你说的那种道歉。”格朗泰尔没回答，“我很抱歉我让你不开心了，让你觉得这一切必须结束，但我不知道我做了什么导致你不高兴，所以我没法为此道歉。”

“好吧，从一开始说起的话，你亲了我。”

安灼拉有一瞬间的惊慌。这可能是最糟糕的情况：他和珂赛特，还有其他人，很多人，都没读懂他和格朗泰尔关系，格朗泰尔其实对他没感觉，或者不是安灼拉对他的那种感觉。但确认这一点还是令人苦涩得难以下咽。“那我为此道歉。我至少应该问问你的。”

“我可能很可悲，但没可悲到这个程度。”

“我没这么觉得过。”他对格朗泰尔确实有很多想法，其中一些可能是抱怨和负面情绪，但他从来没觉得格朗泰尔可悲过，这个词从未在他脑海里划过。

格朗泰尔哼了一声：“当然啦，你只是出于怜悯亲了我，出于你的道义和责任，或者是为了感谢我，知道我肯定很想要。我知道我表现得很明显，但这还是太越——”

“什么？”关于乡村俱乐部的谈话开始滑向一个奇怪的地方，变成安灼拉纯粹出于感激，为了肯定格朗泰尔的重要性，才违背本心，将亲吻当作一个对于格朗泰尔的奖赏。他觉得有点不舒服，但意识到这说明格朗泰尔并不是不渴望他，至少不是在说安灼拉以为他会说的话：“不是——你真的觉得我会这么吗？格朗泰尔，你他妈在想什么？”

“好吧，目前来看可能性很大啊。”

格朗泰尔每次说话的时候听起来都更加生气，但安灼拉快速盘点了一下目前他能找到的所有证据，从珂赛特第一次来参加人民之友的聚会开始，到乡村俱乐部，甚至在他们见到珂赛特之前——在选举开始之前，真的，那些安灼拉从未当真的调笑和严肃对话。“环球报的报道后，你对我更不满了。”他必须得说点什么，才能让格朗泰尔补足剩下的碎片。

“我以为你在粉饰太平，向报纸圆谎。我控制不住自己的希望，我当然会更生气。”这一次，他的声音稍微低沉了一点，仿佛安灼拉说的话在他身上施加压力了魔咒，让他终于意识到他们一直在误会对方。

“我只是实话实说。不是说我们真的在约会，但其他的话都是真的。”他吞咽了一下，“对于那个吻，我是认真的。不是为了感谢你，只是为了我们之间。这样说够清楚了吗？”

他们之间的静默漫长得安灼拉以为自己的手机坏了，听不到声音，或者更糟糕，格朗泰尔已经挂断了电话。格朗泰尔终于开口的时候，听起来像挨了一拳，这挤出了一句“什么？”这实在不是安灼拉想要的回答。

“我应该直接告诉你的，而不是假设你明白我想说什么。”至少，他可以为这点道歉，“我很抱歉，但我是认真的。当我在聚会上亲你的时候，我是真的希望我们可以开始约会，真的那种，而不是只是对着媒体假装是恋人。”

“上帝啊，安灼拉，我暗恋你这么多年，然后呢？你直到我基本上算是对着珂赛特的耳朵大喊我爱你，才意识到——”安灼拉打断了他，即使他真的很想听格朗泰尔接下来还会说什么，但他不希望只是在电话里听到。他希望这句话格朗泰尔不是在电话里对着他说的，但尽管他现在还不能直接面对格朗泰尔说出这句话，曾经充斥他的痛苦在意识到他们彼此之间的感情并不是误会后，正慢慢转为萦绕他的暖意，甚至比这更棒：“我现在可以过来吗？”

“什么？你不是在准备选举吗？”

“这个可以等。”

格朗泰尔停顿的时间太长，长得安灼拉开始反思他们是不是谈得还不够开，或者他是否还需要继续等下去，但他终于等到一声颤抖的叹息：“好的，没问题。过来吧，我在家。”

“二十分钟后见。”安灼拉保证，挂断了电话。

他走出厨房的时候，热安和博须埃都在偷笑，但他实在没空搭理他们，告诉他们闭嘴，重新回去准备选举。他们会干好活的，尽管代价可能是他们会向人民之友其他人以及几家报社轮番播报到底发生了什么。他觉得自己在拿外套的时候听到热安得意洋洋地嚷着“你欠我五十刀”，可他实在不在乎，只是关上了身后的房门。  
\-----  
格朗泰尔应门的时候身上套着一件沾着颜料的上衣和一条宽松的运动裤，通身上下都是亮粉色，看起来要么是他审美猎奇的战利品，要么是爱潘妮强迫性的回礼。安灼拉比约定的时间晚了两分钟，但格朗泰尔看起来十分诧异，站在门口和他对视，安灼拉有点尴尬。

“我可以进来吗？”他问道。

“啊，这个，可以。”

房门在身后关上了，安灼拉一瞬间不知道该说点什么。他自觉应该更为细致地和对方谈谈，向格朗泰尔保证他会照顾他，比对待朋友更亲密；他还应该和格朗泰尔谈谈他们要怎么应付媒体，他决意这次要将全部选择权交给格朗泰尔。最终，他脱口而出的话完全和上面的话题无关：“我可以吻你吗？可以吗？”

格朗泰尔以落在他唇上的吻作为回答，倾身越过他们之间的空间，吻住了他。他尝起来像陈酿的红酒，而非还未熟透的酒酿，安灼拉用力将他拉得更近，察觉到格朗泰尔没有伸出手的意思，于是抓紧对方的衬衫将他拉到自己怀里。在等安灼拉过来的时候，他肯定在画画打发时间，因为安灼拉的手上沾上了对方衬衫上还湿漉漉的颜料，但他压根没法在意，特别是格朗泰尔的喉间终于溢出一声呻吟，将手插进安灼拉的发间。

“我们应该聊聊的。”他在意乱情迷之间喃喃说道，手没有从格朗泰尔身上挪开，更像是为了防止自己在格朗泰尔推开他的时候摔倒。

“真的必须这么吗？”安灼拉张开嘴，试图提醒对方他们之间的误会到底有多么严重，但格朗泰尔只是抬起插在安灼拉发间的手捂住他的嘴，“你想要我吗？”安灼拉试着大声回答，但格朗泰尔拒绝挪开手，他只好转而点了点头。“那宴会上的亲吻也不是什么奇怪的‘上帝恩赐于他最虔诚的信徒’把戏？”安灼拉尽力发出一声愤愤不平的不赞同，“那么，我向你如对待一朵温室娇花一般的礼遇致以最崇高的敬意，然后，操他妈聊聊。”他结束了谈话，挪开手再次亲吻安灼拉。

安灼拉推着格朗泰尔走向卧室的方向，或者至少向着他觉得是卧室的方向，格朗泰尔就是从那儿走出来的，现在锁着门。格朗泰尔跟着他，嘴唇贴着他笑着，摸索着门把手。

房间里一片狼藉，比起卧室更像工作间，安灼拉忍不住开始在房间里寻找格朗泰尔的作品，因为他只在几年前见过几张格朗泰尔的素描，此外便再无缘一睹真容。但他看到的只有地上和帆布上散落的颜料，床垫直接放在地上，毯子和枕头堆在一起，看起来像个巢穴。床头扔着好几瓶喝空了的啤酒，上面还积着灰，而几本素描本叠在一起占了半张工作台的空间，剩下还有几罐冷咖啡。

他甚至没意识到自己停在门口，直到格朗泰尔轻柔地抚摸着他的手：“除非你真的完全无法忍受我糟糕的生活习惯，说实在的，你又不是第一天认识我，别这么惊讶。进来吧，阿波罗。床在召唤我们呢。”

“别这么叫我。”他厉声脱口而出，因为每次格朗泰尔拿他和某位神明比较，结果总是导向不好的地方，他现在最不需要的就是不好了。

尽管他马上就为自己语调的严厉后悔了，但这是个明智的选择，因为格朗泰尔翘起一抹坏笑。他很熟悉这个表情，每当格朗泰尔自觉自己在争吵中稳居上风，成功地烦得某人（通常正是安灼拉）不得安生，他总会露出这个笑容。安灼拉直到此刻才终于意识到，他有多怀念这样的格朗泰尔。自从珂赛特开始写她的第一篇报道，他再没听到格朗泰尔用这样的发音念着他的名字——“安灼拉”——下流，低沉，连那点自以为是的劲头都恰到好处，让安灼拉克制不住地猛烈亲吻他，同时把衬衫从他身上拽下来。

格朗泰尔对付起他的衬衫就容易多了，毕竟这是一件衬衫，可以解开扣子。挣扎了一段时间，安灼拉不得不在两人都陷入僵局时举手投降，稍微分开了一点。“脱衣服。”他说道，甩开自己的衬衫，脱下里面的衬衣，每一步动作都因他拒绝离格朗泰尔太远而摩挲着对方的肌肤。

“控制狂。”格朗泰尔抱怨道，但听起来乐在其中，从头顶脱下衬衫，开始去解运动裤的带子。安灼拉尽可能控制着自己的表情，但格朗泰尔脸上的笑容越加闪亮：“我画画的时候总是穿这套衣服，弄脏了也没所谓。我想过要换身衣服的，但是——”

“没必要，反正我也会脱下来的。”安灼拉点头同意，帮他解开腰带，顺带扯下内裤。现在，格朗泰尔浑身赤裸地甩开裤子，有点苍白的皮肤上雕刻着安灼拉此前只瞥见过部分的纹身。他发誓过后他会好好研究这些纹身的每一部分，但现在，如果他不能用自己的嘴唇去亲吻这些美妙的线条，他可能会死在这里。

最后，他跪在格朗泰尔面前，格朗泰尔发出一声呻吟，但只是在安灼拉揉捏着他的臀部时候将手放在安灼拉头上，而安灼拉的嘴唇贴着某个纹身，看起来是一句法语，他现在不想翻译。“我们甚至还没到到床上呢。”他说道，听起来摇摇欲坠。

“你介意吗？这样可以吗？”

“这样可——上帝，操他妈的，阿波——安灼拉，是的，当然可以，你真的觉得我会反对你吸我的老二？”

安灼拉视这为许可，张开嘴含住格朗泰尔阴茎的头部，试探着品尝着它的味道。格朗泰尔发出一声压抑的呻吟，如果不是因为还含着对方的阴茎，安灼拉恐怕会为这声呻吟露出一点坏笑。取而代之的是，他吞下更深，一只手揉捏着格朗泰尔臀部，另一只手揉捏着他阴茎的根部。他做得很慢，也不觉得自己精通深喉的技巧，但没关系，至少对他来说没关系。而格朗泰尔的呻吟又高了八度，他觉得格朗泰尔也不介意。格朗泰尔在他嘴里尝起来美妙无比，手紧紧抓着他的头发，如果他还有一只多余的手，他一定会抚慰自己的阴茎，不过这不要紧，这可以等，眼前最重要的是格朗泰尔。

几分钟后，在安灼拉已经能熟练描摹出格朗泰尔阴茎的每寸纹理之后，他忽然意识到，格朗泰尔在胡言乱语。这并不怎么意外，他总是在胡言乱语，或者至少在安灼拉面前总是胡言乱语，以此掩饰那些他真心想说出口的话（安灼拉发现自己也很怀念这样的格朗泰尔，他们之后会再谈谈这件事儿的，他希望格朗泰尔能够直接告诉他自己想要的，而不是用插科打诨转移视线。安灼拉有时候满心只有他的使命，这会导致他忽视其他人，但这不代表他想伤害谁，尤其是格朗泰尔）。格朗泰尔的声音支离破碎，词与词之间隔着喘息：“啊，是的……就是这里……对。”但这还是很美，提醒着安灼拉他眼前的是谁。

片刻之后，格朗泰尔开始将臀部顶向安灼拉的脸，操着他的嘴。作为回馈，安灼拉一手稳住他的动作，尽可能深地吞下他的阴茎，直到阴茎的头部抵着他的喉管。他将阴茎吐出来，再重复了一遍刚才的动作，格朗泰尔在他嘴里不由自主地颤抖着，用力扯着他的头发将他拉开，力道大得惊人。安灼拉抬头看着他，不知所以地眨着眼，发现格朗泰尔颤抖得宛如即将散架，瞳孔不由自主地扩散，头发凌乱，尽管他根本不可能拉扯过自己的头发。“怎么了？”他不耐烦地问道，重新倾身在格朗泰尔的阴茎头部落下一吻。

“你比黄片还糟糕，你快搞死我了。”格朗泰尔的声音故作严肃，而安灼拉只是抓着他的大腿固定着他，继续刚才的动作，“我快射了，我甚至没戴套。”  
[口交是一种很不安全的性行为，有专门的口交套来保护参与性行为的双方。]

“操，”安灼拉低骂了一声，在格朗泰尔稍微松懈下来的时候侧过头，吻着他的大腿内侧，思考着下一步的动作，“我用手，”他决定道，抬头发现格朗泰尔紧紧闭着眼睛，呼吸急促，低声呢喃着听不清的话，“行？”

“你可以不用犹豫地确信，无论你想对我做什么，都是再好不过的。”格朗泰尔颤抖着回答，安灼拉考虑了一下要不要告诉他在第一次做爱的时候对伴侣说这个实在不是什么好主意，但格朗泰尔肯定知道，所以安灼拉仍然决定他必须开口，鉴于沉默和回避是他们这两周剪不断理还乱关系的源头，甚至在此之前就是如此。

安灼拉用手包裹着格朗泰尔的阴茎，却没有抬头，轻柔地吹着气，覆盖着阴茎的头部，这样格朗泰尔高潮的时候不至于一片狼藉。格朗泰尔的嗓子里低沉着滚动着诅咒他的粗骂，安灼拉抬起头看他，发现他也正注目于自己，眼神落于他的眼底，而并没有看着安灼拉的手和手上的抚慰。作为对这视线的回答，安灼拉用另一只手揉捏着他的阴囊，看着他咬着嘴唇咽下咒骂，然后伸出手抚摸着安灼拉的脸，像是完全不能相信他此时此刻正在他身前。

更多是为了看看格朗泰尔的反应，安灼拉将他的两根手指含在嘴里吮吸，他的舌尖尝到一股模糊的颜料味儿，但格朗泰尔宛如濒死的呻吟让他觉得这一切都值得，他随即射在安灼拉手里，精液溅到他的手臂、地板、甚至胸膛上。他那只没有被安灼拉抓住的手摸索着能固定他的支撑物，最后一把抓住了离得更近的门。他们甚至还没走到床边。几分钟后，格朗泰尔的呼吸稳定了下来，安灼拉慢慢推开，在扔在地板上的运动裤上随便擦了擦手，反正这是他能找到最近的布料。格朗泰尔一动不动地盯着他，所以他主动开口：“床？”他被自己声音里不容置疑的强硬和渴望吓了一跳。

“你还穿着裤子呢。”格朗泰尔挤出这句话，听起来仍然晕头转向，安灼拉借机站起身。他可不想爬到格朗泰尔的床上去，虽然这是目前看起来最有效的办法。于是，他抓着格朗泰尔手肘把他拉向床垫。

他们勉强没碰倒任何咖啡或者空的啤酒瓶，格朗泰尔仍在高潮的余韵里摇摇欲坠，尽管他表情里的不可置信逐渐被涌上来的自鸣得意替代。安灼拉由着他坐在床边傻笑，解开长裤扔到一旁，然后回到格朗泰尔身上，跨坐在他的大腿两次，再度亲吻他的嘴唇。

格朗泰尔沉溺在这个亲吻中，伸手抚摸着安灼拉的背部，但片刻之后就推开他，眼底被某些奇思妙想点亮。“转过去，”他说。安灼拉想要反驳，告诉他他想继续用吻描摹他的身体，但部分的他很想知道接下来会发生什么，所以他转身坐在床边，格朗泰尔分开腿，让安灼拉处于他两腿之间，从背后环抱着安灼拉，将他整个人紧紧抱住。

接下来要发生什么再清楚不过了，所以安灼拉只是靠在格朗泰尔肩上，寻找着他的视线，尽可能支撑着格朗泰尔的身体，毕竟格朗泰尔没有靠着墙，很容易失去平衡。格朗泰尔，作为回答，顺着安灼拉的胸膛向下抚摸，抓住了他的阴茎——那儿已经开始硬得发痛——手指在上面逡巡，像探索，像调戏。安灼拉向后仰着，咬着格朗泰尔的下巴，无声地要求他继续。

格朗泰尔无视了他，按照自己的节奏慢慢来，慢得令人窒息。要么是高潮过后他的体力消退得厉害，要么就是他想活生生拆开安灼拉的每寸骨肉。这不需要很久，安灼拉知道的，特别是格朗泰尔开始在他耳边低喃着淫言秽语：“我有在考虑操你，等你胜选以后我会操你——”

“胜选？”安灼拉没能克制住自己声音里的坏笑。

“或者输掉吧，我觉得我可以跟你来场愧疚性爱（pity-fuck），不管怎么说都很公平。”

他必须反驳这一点：“我对你的感情不是愧疚。”

“上帝啊，你真能说。你含着我的阴茎的时候可没这么能言善辩。如果你愿意少说几句话，我可以对你更下流一点。”安灼拉捏了捏格朗泰尔的大腿作为惩罚，但没再继续说话，“我会操到你只能喊着我的名字，然后我会让你休息一会儿，再让你操我。”他的动作更加用力了，“每次新闻发布会之前，我都会在你身上留下吻痕，我会在总部的厨房里给你口交，就为了听若李大喊‘注意卫生’。我还会在你父母的房子里给你口交，就为了让你母亲尴尬。”

他继续说下去，但安灼拉逐渐没法将注意力集中于每一个词句之上，因为格朗泰尔的手毫无犹豫，力道让安灼拉无法不呻吟出声，不渴求更多。格朗泰尔呢喃着哲学观点，想要把某人绑在床上，想要给他的裸体绘制油画，想要把他绑在桌子上。安灼拉的高潮令他自己都有些惊讶，尽管在他含着格朗泰尔的时候，他就已经处于这一切的边缘。

格朗泰尔没有接住他射出来的大部分精液，只留了一些在手上，然后举起来抹在自己脸上，再舔掉剩下的部分——安灼拉觉得他大部分是为了作秀，但他对此真的乐见其成。

他们随便在床上找了个位置躺着，压着毯子，没够到枕头。安灼拉将头靠在格朗泰尔肩上，毕竟枕头离得很远，有点昏昏欲睡。格朗泰尔打断了他的困意：“现在我们爽完了，我猜你得回去告你的选举了。”

“再等几个小时吧。”他不能在这里待一整天，选举近在迟尺，但他可以再在这里待一会儿。人民之友剩下的人会理解他的，如果真的有急事，他们会来敲格朗泰尔的房门的。

“荣幸之至。”

安灼拉抬起头寻找格朗泰尔的视线，尽管他舒服得不想动弹：“这不是我的计划表里的一项，R，这是我人生里一件重要的事情。我必须保证我们将一切都处理完了，才会离开你。”

“我们没有么？”格朗泰尔的声音有点紧绷。

“我不确定。”他重新低下头，觉得自己的脖子在隐隐作痛，“你甚至不觉得我是出于个人意愿亲的你？”他感到格朗泰尔在点头，甚至不需要去看就知道，“也不相信我想和你在一起，无论是公众场合，还是私底下都是？”

“鬼知道我为什么这么想，但是是的。”

“好的。”这不是他们要谈的问题的全部，他们还得编个故事给珂赛特听，但现在这就足够了。安灼拉爬起来亲吻格朗泰尔，很高兴格朗泰尔选择亲回来，而不是喋喋不休地讨论别的。

安灼拉终于下床的时候已经是两个小时以后了，头发和手上都沾着颜料，格朗泰尔以他的裸体画了好几幅素描，威胁他要贴在冰箱上。两个小时内他们已经吵了三回，每回都以亲吻来结束。安灼拉自觉来不及先回家一趟，转而决定敢去总部开会，当他从长裤里掏出手机的时候，里面塞满了未接电话和未读短信。

但这是他几个月来最开心的一刻。

他和格朗泰尔一起出现在会议室，比原定时间晚了五分钟，没有牵手，但表情不言而喻。大家脸上的表情让他知道，他的朋友们也分享着他的喜悦。珂赛特冲他眨了眨眼，安灼拉点头示意，转身召集大家开会。再怎么说，他们还有一场选举要去努力呢。

\------  
周三早上每日公报的报道附了一张照片，格朗泰尔和安灼拉站在一幅巨额海报的下面。照片只截取了海报“我们一个机会”[US A CHANCE，双关是“美国的机会”]，安灼拉脸上带着淡淡的笑意，一手环着格朗泰尔的肩膀，格朗泰尔比着一个胜利的手势，下面的标题直白地吹嘘着安灼拉胜选（也赢得格朗泰尔的芳心）。安灼拉醒来的时候，格朗泰尔正对着标题放声大笑，珂赛特给他发了一条短信，声明标题绝不是她的主意。“人民的朋友横扫全国，”格朗泰尔以一种戏剧腔诵读着，而安灼拉扫了一眼他的电脑屏幕，“缅因州的政治甜心重回公众视野——两家报纸的头条都是这个，人们难道没点更有趣的——”

“我不在乎，”安灼拉坚定地回答道，不顾格朗泰尔的反对盖上笔记本电脑放在地板上，“我们过一会儿再操心这件事。现在，我们应该庆祝一下。”

“你这辈子都不会放过因此自鸣得意的机会了是吧。”格朗泰尔以咏叹调的口吻叹了口气。

“在我们的余生里，我想是的吧。”安灼拉将他压在毯子里，以此作为他的回答。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：  
A note about the setting：  
I set this fic in Maine because a. it is my home state so I know something about how things go here (even if I fudged the politics and was deliberately vague about settings and names of politicians; Maine is one big small town and one never knows who has what on Google alert (this also means that Cosette's Daily Gazette is not a real paper)), b. the Franco-American population here means it makes sense for everyone to inexplicably have French last names, and c. the Barrier du Maine and sometimes I cannot resist these things.
> 
> 翻译：  
部分关于大选和政治的术语我没有完全翻译过来，尽可能取梗，一部分做了注释，如果有翻译不清楚的地方，请大家多多包涵。


End file.
